Rosalee
by BlackCat46
Summary: Sequel to Amber's Story. Following the life of Rosalee as she grows up with the former Anubis residents and her parents. Who is the mysterious blonde she's seeing and talking to? Find out in "Rosalee". Rated T for triggers and other sensitive subjects. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

(I own only plot.)

A/N: SEQUEL! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Jasper's POV** *

I'm slouching on the sofa with a mug of coffee while Trudy's rushing about, fidgeting because she's got nothing to do. Our little angel's sleeping, which I have never been more grateful for. I look to my wife, who asks, her voice wracked with nerves, "Am I bothering you?"

"No, love. Just... Relax, will you? When Rosie's asleep, you should make the most of it."

She twitches a little, then sits down by the baby basket. Our tiny three month old's tiny fist moves her blanket and her mother jumps. She's waiting for something to do. She seems to sense that I'm watching her and instantly says "I'm sorry, lovie. I don't mean to irritate you so."

"It's alright, love. You're cute." I get a glare for that and shrug, then deadpan "Well, you are."

She rolls her eyes and goes back to watching Rosalee sleep. Anyone else would call that paranoia, but it's not. It's because Rosalee's adorable. And paranoia. Trudy's still got mental scarring, poor thing. She strokes the baby's soft fluffy hair and says "She's so beautiful..."

"I know she is, sweetie, but just leave her alone, would you? Let her nap."

Trudy sits back, letting our baby rest. Most women are thrilled when their kids sleep. She asks "When are Fabian and Nina supposed to arrive, honey?"

"In a couple of hours. Honestly, love, you need to rest. You're hyperactive."

I smile as she rolls her eyes at me and softly exclaims "I'm just used to rushing about, that's all! And anyway, I'm not like you are. I'm not used to being able to sit still and watch the telly."

"I know. You're cute when you get offended."

She scoffs at that and I pull her in for a hug. She squirms half-heartedly, then grouches "I hate you. You're so lovely to me."

"I'm flattered to be hated by my darling Trudykins," I tell her, tickling her ribs, causing her to squirm more.

"Hey, stop it!" she exclaims loudly, then clamps her hand over her mouth, watching Rosalee, who yawns and rolls over, putting her tiny fist in her mouth. Trudy sighs in relief, then nudges me with her elbow and softly whispers "Don't tickle me again."

"I'll wait until Rosie's up."

She elbows me again and hisses "I hope that hurt."

"Nope. You're not strong enough to hurt me, gorgeous."

My precious darling growls and slams her arm down again, causing me to laugh. She sighs and rests her head on my chest, then says "If you're not going to suffer for tickling me, you can let me lie on you and you can stroke my hair."

I smile and let her lie on me, then start stroking the ebony curls I know and love. I think back to when she was saved and thank God every day for my beautiful wife and the girl who saved her. Just as my angel is drifting off, there's a loud knock at the door that wakes our little Rosalee and causes Trudy to jump out of her seat and fall to the floor. I sigh and say "That'll be Fabian with Nina."

"No kidding," Trudy mutters, picking up our crying baby and cradling her as she goes to the door. I feel rotten, letting her do everything.

That's when I hear Nina squeal "Hi!" and then coo as Rose screams. "Aww, she's _grown_!"

Fabian says "Well, that's what she's supposed to do. Trudy, we bring food!"

Trudy exclaims "Oh, darlings, you didn't have to!"

"Well, we did. Save you the bother of it all today."

She leads the kids in and Nina asks "Did we wake Rosie?"

"No, dear," Trudy lies sweetly.

Just to contradict her and watch her scowl, I say "Yes. But if you two didn't, Trudy would have."

As I expected, I got a scowl.

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I look at my mummy and see her not-happy face. Hmm. Whatever Daddy said must have not-happy-ed her... Well, I guess I should do something. Nobody hurts my mummy! I try to sit up and kiss her, but I still haven't quite mastered the art yet. She coos "What are you up to, sweetie pie? Mm? What's my little baby up to?"

I suppress the urge to roll my eyes at that annoying tone, which I learned to do when Mummy got annoyed at Daddy for... Whatever that was all about, then try to sit up again. Daddy laughs and says "She's not comfortable."

Mummy mutters something under her breath and puts me to her shoulder. I give a gurgle and kiss her cheek, making her laugh, then exclaiming "Oh, baby... You've put spit all over me!"

Well, nice. I guess I'm not much good at that yet. I move my hand to wipe it and she laughs at me. Auntie Nina laughs and says "She's so clever! Look at this!"

Uncle Fabian smiles and asks "Are you a clever girl?"

Well, duh! Mummy moves my hand and kisses my cheek. "You're so sweet, baby."

Success! At least that worked! Getting nice words from Mummy is like getting a bit of cream from that nice cappy cheeto she and Daddy drink. "Aw, she's smiling!" Auntie Nina squeals, almost deafening me.

Daddy's voice reaches my ears, "Yeah, she does it whenever she gets called cute or sweet or clever since she learned how to."

Well, yeah! Because, uh, hello, I'm adorable! Mummy says so. And so does the pretty blonde girl who sits with me every night. And so does Daddy. And Auntie Mara and Uncle Jerome. Auntie Trixie and Uncle Eddie call me a baby minion... I wish I knew what that meant... And Auntie Joy and Uncle Mick think I'm chubby. I'm not chubby, right? RIGHT? Auntie Willow and Uncle Alfie bring me toy unicorns and aliens... Now _there's_ a fun game! Auntie Nina asks "May I hold her, Trudy?"

"Yeah, okay," Mummy smiles and passes me over.

Auntie Nina smiles at me and holds me nicely. "Hello, beautiful girl. Have you been good for Mummy and Daddy?"

I'm a baby, what do you want me to do? I have milk, I poop, I vomit and I sleep, and repeat. I'm cute, but I'm pretty unspectacular. Uncle Fabian strokes my cheek and says "You are a beautiful little girl, Rosa."

Yeah, it's a miracle that I know my name. Rosalee Amber Mae. Wow. The blonde girl looks at me and says "You are a pretty little baby, Rosalee."

I smile at her and point, hoping Mummy and Daddy see her. Auntie Nina says "Yes, sweetie, that's Fabian! Well done!"

Uh, no. Behind him, the blonde is smiling. I watch her walk around the room and she stops, kneels down and starts stroking my hair. I smile and reach out, but I can't touch her. She's so pretty. She says "You're a beautiful girl, Rosalee."

I smile again. That is a _huge_ compliment from her. Uncle Fabian asks "Why's she smiling at the fireplace?"

Daddy says "We have no idea. Before she could smile, at the same time every day, she'd look at the fireplace and she'd gurgle or point. She'd stop having her meal and look over at the fireplace. And now she smiles. We've never managed to understand why."

The blonde girl exclaims "Me, that's why!"

Mummy says "Well, I've got a hunch that we have some sort of friendly ghost with us, because whenever she starts that up, I get really cold."

Daddy sighs "Trudy, don't start. There's no ghost."

Mummy sticks her tongue out at him and snaps "Oh, that's right. I forgot. You don't like my theories on things."

I sigh. I know that they're going to have an explosive argument as soon as Uncle Fabian and Auntie Nina are gone. And I don't know about you, but I hate it when they fight. They've had exactly two in my lifetime and no! Never again. I hate it, because Mummy cries and Daddy storms out and I'm supposed to have ignored it all. Daddy says "Trudy, you know that ghosts don't exist."

She shurgs and ignores him. I can sense the danger brewing. The nice blonde girl sighs and gets up and walks right through Daddy's chair. He shivers and Mummy asks "You sure?"

He glares at her as the blonde girl kneels in front of me again. "Trudy, do not start this again. No ghost."

"So ghost."

Oh, God.

* * *

It's late now and Mummy and Daddy think I'm sleeping. I'm not. Daddy yells "Trudy, you're talking nonsense!"

"I saw that ghost walk right past me! It was Amber!"

"No ghost Amber was there! Are you seriously that delusional?"

"No! I saw her! Why do you never believe me?"

Mummy's sobbing now and Daddy's voice has softened. He softly murmurs "Ghosts aren't real, love. I know you want her back-"

"I've _been_ a ghost! They do exist! You have my letters!"

Daddy hesitates, before saying "Okay. But what makes you think it's Amber?"

Mummy's sobs get louder and she screams "I don't know, I just think it is!"

I'm about to shriek, too, but the nice blonde girl kisses me and says "No, Rosalee. Let them be." She sings me to sleep, rocking my basket gently. I close my eyes and begin to dream.

* * *

And this is the first chapter. Hope this was good enough. And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way!

Song quote of the day: _So superficial/ So immature/ Then when/ You graduate/ You take a look around/ And you say "HEY WAIT!"/ This is the same as where I just/ Came from/ I thought it was over/ Oh, that's just great._ ~High School Never Ends, Bowling For Soup.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	2. Chapter 2

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. Warning: This is a bit on the angsty side, it almost made me cry four times. ((Sorry. :/)) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Trudy's POV** *

I'm calm. I've had a cup of tea and we've resolved the issue. I close my eyes and lie back. A nap well earned, I think. _(I'm in Anubis house, by the sink, washing dishes. Story of my life, even now. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a blonde figure walk past me. "Amber?" I call, looking at the place the figure was. She giggles and she rushes past me again. "Amber?" I ask, a little less certainly this time. As I walk toward the blonde, whose back it turned to me, the floor opens up and swallows me._

 _I know it's a dream, I do, but I'm afraid and I want to wake up. As I think these words, the light comes on and I'm temporarily stunned when I hear Amber's voice say "Trudy, I'm here."_

 _It isn't her voice, while it is. It echoes eerily and I ask "Where?"_

 _As my eyes adjust, I see mirrors everywhere and each one reflecting Amber. My precious Amber. "I'm here, Trudy. Don't be scared. I'm here now."_

 _I smile, but the walls start to close in and I scream.)_ "Trudy!" I feel someone shaking me and I jump awake, still screaming in pure terror. It's Jasper and he looks terrified. "Trudy, darling, you're okay. Shh, sweetheart, I have you."

He pulls me in for a hug while I sob. "It was so scary..."

"What was, darling? What was your nightmare doing to you?"

"It was Amber... I was trying to get to her, then I fell through the floor and I was talking with her, then the walls started closing in and she was making it happen and..." I fall into uncontrollable sobs.

Unfortunately, I can't be terrified for long, because my lovely baby decides she's hungry _now_ and she wants food. I control myself and make to get up, but Jasper pushes me down. "No, love. You stay put. I'll get baby."

I let him get her and he checks her nappy, then brings her over. "Is it milk she needs?"

"I wouldn't bring her over until she was clean, would I?"

I love him. He knows I hate cleaning poop. It has to be said, he told me that he never bothered and that if it caused me to feel ill, there was no just cause for him to do that. "Okay, milk it is."

It's become a scheduled thing now. If she needs a change, Jasper doesn't even give me a chance to offer. If she needs milk, it's either one of the bottles full of her milk in the day or nature's option because neither of us want to go downstairs in the middle of the night. We're already tired. Jasper hugs me while Rosalee feeds, giving me a sense of warmth and security. I love the feeling I get when he hugs me. He just makes me feel so warm and loved and secure, even when I'm miserable. He softly whispers "You are such a beautiful woman, my love."

I smile up at him and murmur "You're so kind, my love. Come here, gorgeous." I kiss his lips, smiling.

Rosalee decides that's not something she wants to see, so she kicks me in the ribs. I look at her and the utter disgust in her eyes makes me laugh. Jasper spots it, too and starts laughing with me. "Oh, my God, we have another you."

"She certainly knows what she likes!"

* **Rosalee's POV** *

What are these two laughing at? All I was trying to do is eat and they decided to go about kissing! Why? Why when I'm eating? "You're a beautiful baby, little Rosalee," Daddy laughs, stroking my cheek.

Mummy nods and smiles. She snuggles with Daddy and says "Well, she's an advanced little love." She then looks to me and asks "Aren't you, my beautiful little angel? Aren't you a very clever baby?"

If you say so. I'm a little bit too hungry to care whether I'm clever or dopey right now! I close my eyes as I finally stop feeling so hungry. Mummy looks at me and Daddy says "She takes after you, love. A tiny genius."

"She gets that from you."

Actually, _"she"_ doesn't care where she got it, she just cares that she has it! Whatever _"it"_ may be. Daddy says "No, it's you all over, darling."

I kick them both this time, sick of the arguing. It's too loud and the sooner I'm asleep, the sooner they are too. Mummy doesn't take to that again. She slaps my leg and shouts "No! Bad baby!"

Huh! I stop feeding and close my eyes, pretending to be asleep. She never cared before, when I did it as a tinier baby. I guess she just has issues now. Daddy takes me now and cuddles me, then rubs my back. Though I know I have gas, I refuse to let it out. I hate that sound, the feeling it gives me. Stop it, Daddy! "Come on, baby, don't you have gas tonight?" Duh, of course I do! I'm just not going to make that noise. He lies me down on his lap and tickles me gently and whispers "What's the matter with my baby?"

Yeah, he knows I can't answer him. Why bother trying? I can't talk yet. I keep my eyes closed and stay that way, hoping for naps. Mummy sounds worried when she asks "Is she okay?"

Daddy asks uncertainly "Maybe she's asleep?"

I open my eyes and look at them both. I just want to play. Mummy kisses my forehead and says "You were playing, weren't you? You adorable baby."

Yeah, yeah, adorable, playing, can you play too? Maybe play more, talk less? Daddy picks me up again and holds me, then murmurs "Okay, darling, you sleep."

That's not how you play! But if I have to... Goodnight.

* * *

When I wake up again, I'm in my cradle. Nobody comes for me, there are voices downstairs, laughing away. Huh. Someone has taken Mummy and Daddy! Not for long. Watch me get them back. I scream like I'm being murdered. Loud and unhappy. Mummy comes running and scoops me up. "Rosie, darling baby, what's the matter? Hmm? Have you done a poop?" I snuggle close. My nappy's clean, thanks very much. I just wanted some hugs. She smiles at me and asks "Want to come downstairs with Mummy? Want to see Auntie Joy and Uncle Mick?"

Duh, of course I do! But I also want to cuddle my mummy first. She carries me downstairs, but to my delight, she doesn't hand me off immediately. She holds me and Daddy asks "Is she okay, love?"

"Yeah. She screamed like she was being murdered for a cuddle."

"Aw. Little nightmare."

And proud of it. Mummy holds me lovingly, but I can see that she's not pleased. I suddenly find myself regretting screaming and I just want to go back to bed. Mummy rubs my back gently, even though I know now that she's not happy with me and she whispers "You're my beautiful girl."

What do I do? Do I act like I've forgotten? Do I tantrum? I know one thing: I'm certainly not smiling! Auntie Joy says "She's such a beautiful baby."

Mummy smiles and says "Thank you, love. What about you two? Have you got plans for a baby?"

Auntie Joy says "Well, we've got to find out whether it's a baby boy or a baby girl yet..."

Mummy squeaks and Daddy asks "Really?"

Uncle Mick nods. "Yeah, but we're not finding that out for at least three months now."

Mummy squeals "Congratulations!" then looks at me and asks "Did you get that, babykins? Hmm?"

I want to vomit. This is not a dignified way to speak to a baby. We're a small version of people, but no! No squeaky cooing! It's not right! If I could talk, I'd talk like a person! Auntie Joy says "If you like, for Saturday, Mick and I could take Rosie to the little creche near our place while you two have some time alone."

Mummy shrugs. "Why not? Give you both some practice. You must look after her, though."

Daddy looks horrified. "No way. People take sick kids to those places."

Mummy sighs and says in annoyance, "Jasper, she's going to be fine!"

"Fine, then. But if our little angel gets sick, you are not going to be giving her permission to go anywhere again."

I sigh and wait for someone to offer to take me. Unfortunately, nobody does and Mummy cuddles me while everyone else does whatever it is that they're doing. Mummy whispers "You'll be fine, won't you? You're a strong angel." I want to go in and cuddle with her, but she doesn't want that. I just lie there and stare at her. She kisses my cheeks and my lips gently and says "My beautiful baby girl."

Uh huh. You keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna lie here and watch your hair. I love Mummy's hair. It bounces and curls and shines. And shiny is nice. I wait until Daddy says "Here, Trudy, give her to me," then he takes me to the play corner, where he gets out my soft bricks and gives them to me. We play with bricks for a while until I fancy a game of catch. I throw sponge bricks at Daddy, who isn't pleased. He puts the bricks away and gently slaps my leg. Not quite as hard as Mummy does, but it still hurt. "No throwing, baby."

"What's she done now?" Mummy asks.

"Chucking her bricks."

"Oh, right. Naughty baby."

Yeah, okay. No trying to play catch. Daddy gets a soft pink and blue checked ball, but I don't want to play now. I roll into the corner and stay. Daddy picks me up and hugs me. "Come on, baby. You like ball."

So what? I don't want to play. I want my bed. Uncle Mick asks "What's up?"

"She's refusing to play ball now."

Mummy turns around and asks "What? Why is she refusing?"

"I don't know. Ask her, see if she can talk yet."

Mummy gives him a dirty look and says "If you're going to be like that, don't bring it near me."

Well, that's that. Daddy sits down on the sofa again and cuddles me, but I'm really not in the mood. I want to disappear now. I just can't move. The horrors of being too small to do anything but breathe, drink milk, poop, wet myself, sleep and blink. I guess living like this is going to kill me sooner or later. Daddy seems to see that I'm not happy, then he asks "What's up, sweetheart? Where's my little girl's smile?"

No. I'm not going to. I don't want to smile. I want to be put in my cradle and left there. I don't like this! Auntie Joy asks "May I hold her?"

Daddy hands me to her. "There you go."

Auntie Joy smiles at me and says "Hello, beautiful girl."

I give her a smile, since she's not hurt me. Uncle Mick grins "You have a lovely little smile, don't you, Rosalee?"

* * *

Auntie Joy and Uncle Mick go home eventually, leaving me with my parents. Yeah, thanks, you two! Mummy's making grown up food for her and Daddy. Daddy's giving me a bottle of milk, or trying to. I keep spitting it out. I'm not in the mood. "Come on, love, you need to eat." But I'm not _hungry_! "Trudy, the baby's refusing to eat!"

There's a clatter and Mummy runs in and takes me gently, then says "Love, go keep an eye on the food, let me sort this baby out." As soon as Daddy's gone, Mummy tries to give me a night feed in the day. Uh, no. I am not hungry! She keeps trying, then she stops. She holds me up to her face and says "You need to eat. You're going to get sick and die if you don't. Nobody wants that. Come on, love. You need a meal. Please?"

NO! The blonde girl sits by me and strokes my hair, then says "Please eat, Rosie. You don't want to be like me, do you? I want you to grow up. Please eat, sweetie."

I obey her. The pretty blonde girl smiles at me as I start to eat. Mummy smiles and says "Whoever answered that prayer, I thank you."

The pretty blonde girl says "That's okay."

My mummy holds me as I eat and I hear her sniffle a bit. I look up and there's a wet line down her cheek. She wipes it off, but I know enough to know that she's crying. Daddy comes in and asks "How did you get her to eat?"

"I don't know. I was just praying she would. Then it was like magic, she just decided to eat."

Her voice is shaking and Daddy hugs her. "Oh, darling. What's up?"

She shakily says "I just thought that she was trying to tell us something and that she wasn't eating to tell us."

"What would she be trying to tell us?"

"I don't know, but it hurts to think it."

"Oh, gorgeous." Daddy kisses her and I ignore it. It's not for me to interfere.

Once they're done, Mummy starts crying again. She sobs "She didn't kick me."

I thought she hated that? I just lie still and pretend I'm okay with whatever. Daddy thoughtfully says "I wonder why she thinks it's not right to kick you."

"I know, but she's three months old! She's not supposed to know the difference yet!"

Well, tough, I do! I don't want to do anything. Ever. I stop eating and let her try to get my gas out, but I refuse to. I can feel the build up and it hurts like crazy, but I'm not going to let it out. I hold it in until she's decided to stop. I get put in my basket and Daddy stays with me. When Mummy's not in the room, he picks me up and asks "What have we done to you, hmm? What have we done to hurt our little princess so much? What's making you hold your gas in and your poop? What's making our little princess want to avoid food and cuddles?"

I can't talk! I lie in his arms and stare at the ceiling. I just want to be left alone!

* **Jasper's POV** *

It's so hard to understand why my beautiful baby girl refuses to do things she needs to do. She's three months old. It's not right for her to hold anything in, it's going to hurt and damage her. It's not right that she's avoiding food and won't smile at us. She always smiles! She's not acting right. Thank God we have her health visitor seeing her tomorrow. I want to know why my baby won't do the things she needs to. She's looking at the ceiling, her little face expressing her boredom. "Do you want bricks again, princess?" No response. Okay, I didn't expect anything verbal, but her eyes don't even move. She just breathes and stares up at the ceiling and blinks. I want to cry. I don't get it, why's this tiny child, _my_ tiny child, not behaving like her tiny self? I hold her tightly to me and rub her little back. "What's the matter with you, princess?"

Trudy calls "Supper time!"

I take Rose in and lie her in her baby bouncer next to us. She doesn't squirm around and try to put her baby feet in our plates, she just sits there and looks at the ceiling. I look to my wife and ask "Why do you think our Rosie isn't responding to us?"

She looks miserably at me and shrugs. "I don't know. It's so odd to see her unhappy. She's never done this before."

"What have we done recently that could have hurt her?"

"I think it's since early on this morning. She didn't try to get her gas up at all. And she hasn't pooped herself. She's not doing anything."

The realisation hits us both as we remember that she stopped doing everything she should since she got told off for kicking Trudy. Oh, God. She got a slap to the leg... And again when she threw bricks... "Oh, God," I murmur and my wife puts her head in her hands. Rosalee hasn't moved. Great. Now we've done it. We've hurt our baby and now she's hurting herself. Oh, God.

"What sort of parents are we?" my precious Trudy asks, her little voice breaking.

Rosalee just doesn't do anything. Trudy and I finish our meal, but we don't let our sights leave Rosalee. She doesn't move at all, my poor baby. _(I will never let that happen again. Nobody is ever allowed to hurt my baby girl again.)_ After our meal, Trudy and I take our little angel to the living room and we look into her little face, seeing her eyes glazed with boredom. My wife's almost in tears as she lifts Rosalee and kisses her cheeks. I softly ask "Rosie?"

She looks at me, her dark eyes showing boredom. Trudy whispers "We're sorry, baby. We didn't know we'd hurt you."

Rosalee just stares at her. I took our daughter as Trudy burst into silent tears. "Rosie, it's true. We are very sorry for upsetting you. You're not in the wrong. You're a baby, it's natural to do those things. You're not bad or naughty. You do what you need to, darling child."

She gives me a bright smile and her eyes light up, then there's a loud squeak and a horrible smell. Okay, there it is, she's done it. Trudy gags and asks "What is that?"

"That is Rosalee poo. She's been holding that back."

Well, I suppose I have a not entirely lady-like princess to clean up. Trudy asks "Would you prefer it if I do this?"

"You don't have to. It knocks you sick."

"You need a break from Rosalee poop."

* * *

That night, my angel lies still in our bed, her little face peaceful. Rosalee starts crying and I get up, not wanting her to wake Trudy, who looks too peaceful for words. I pick up our sobbing baby and hold her close. She's looking for food, so I carry her downstairs to get her a drink. She snuggles into my chest as she eats, her eyes bright. I cuddle her and whisper "No matter what, my beautiful girl, nobody is ever allowed to hurt you again. Nothing will ever hurt you again. I promise you that. You're my baby."

And after all these years, I finally see why my dad was so protective over us kids. Because when you have someone you love this much, you would sell your soul to protect them.

* * *

And that was chapter two. Hope this was good enough. And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way!

Song quote of the day: _Your little hand wraps/ Around my finger and it's/ So quiet in the world tonight/ Your little eyelids flutter/ Cause you're dreaming so I/ Tuck you in and turn on your favourite night light/ To you/ Everything's funny/ You've got nothing to regret/ I'd give all that/ I have honey/ If you could stay like that._ ~Never Grow Up, Taylor Swift.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	3. Chapter 3

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. ((Little time skip here, I have to say that now. She's six months old and has just learned to sit up.)) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I sit and bounce my bricks off my feet. It's a lot of fun to watch bricks bounce off my feet. Mummy has the noisy dirt-sucking thing out again and lots of music playing, which I don't get, because we're not going to be able to hear the music. I laugh as the bricks bounce off my feet. Mummy looks to me and asks "Are you having fun, darling?"

"Goo!" I shout back. Yeah, that's right, I can finally get something verbal out!

Mummy smiles at me and says "Your Auntie Nina is coming over later. That's nice, isn't it?"

I smile back and nod. Mummy's waiting for Daddy to get back. He only works half-days on Saturdays, thank God. Daddy plays lion with me, but Mummy won't. She says the crawling hurts her knees. At least she does the other sorts of fun stuff, like teaching me to sing and walk. I'm not much good at walking, but I can hum a melody now. She calls it Disenchanted, but I think it's nice. Daddy calls it emo music, which Mummy laughs at. She says it is, but she likes it. And she has a nice singing voice, too. "Goo," I say in response, then miss my foot with the brick and hit Mummy in the leg. She glances at the brick and gives me a suspicious look. "Goo?" I ask. I don't get why she looks like that.

"Was this your doing, baby?"

"Goo goo goo goo!" I tell her. I curse my inability to explain that it was an accident and I slam my hand against my forehead. Way to go, Rosalee. You've done it again.

Mummy just laughs and says "You're so cute. And don't keep slapping your face like that, you'll hurt yourself." She throws the brick back and adds "Be careful, sweetie."

I nod at her and she grins. Gotta love my mummy. At least she has a sense of humour. I hope Daddy doesn't leave his at work again. Mummy turns on the noisy dirt-eater and I put my bricks over my ears.

* **Trudy's POV** *

I switch the hoover on and as soon as it fires up, my adorable baby puts the bricks over her ears and scrunches her chubby face up in distaste. I can't help but laugh at her adorable way of telling me that she doesn't like the hoover. Her little cheeks look like two round baby peaches with a little rosebud in the middle. She's scrunched up her tiny button nose and her little fawn eyes, looking as adorable as anything. My gorgeous girl. "You're so cute, sweetie."

She shakes her head, the short, dark curls bouncing. "Goo!" she screams at me, curling up.

"Goo!" I yell back, laughing as I rush around with the vacuum cleaner, so that she's not scared any more. Although, if it was just her trying to be cute and not totally terrified, I'd keep this thing going all day. Eventually, I manage to finish vacuuming and I can get a steaming mug of tea. As soon as I'm sat down, Rosalee stretches her arms out to me and I place her on my lap and let her curl up to lie on me. I stroke her hair with my free hand and ask "Are you okay now, baby?"

"Goo..." she murmurs contently, leaning on my chest. I can't wait until I can get her to talk properly. She's such a sweetie, truly.

"Remember the song?" I ask, my eyes half-closed. I feel her soft warmth as she starts to hum a little. I sing along, enjoying her tune. Since she learned to say goo and hum, I've learnt exactly what mothers mean when they say that the sound of their child's voice fills them with joy. She falls asleep, still lying on me. I doze off after I've put my mug down and I relax with my arms around her and my feet on the sofa. I love having my little darling to cuddle with. _(I'm watching the telly in Anubis when Amber sits beside me and wraps her arms around me. "Hi, Trudy."_

 _"Hello, love. What are you doing?" I ask, but I know. She's having a rough time again._

 _"I just want to say that I'm sorry."_

 _"What for, love?"_

 _She says "What happened two years ago.")_

* **Jasper's POV** *

I get home to find the house tidy and silent. I walk into the living room to find my wife asleep, curled on the sofa, her head on her left hand, her right over Rosalee, who is curled up with her tiny feet dangling over her mother's leg and her head tucked in the gap between her mother's chest and the sofa. Trudy's wearing indigo-blue jeans and a grey shirt with grey socks, her soft hair loose. Both of them look so beautiful, I don't have it in me to wake them. Little Rosalee, dressed in the cutest silver top and pretty pink skirt, cuddled up to her mother, smiles and squirms a bit, causing her mother to hold her a little closer. I walk past my two beautiful girls and go to make a mug of coffee. I'm really tired and Nina's supposed to come over later for her supper. Fabian's in Japan on a business trip. "Who is that?" Trudy yells, waking up as the kettle starts.

"Just me, sweetie," I call back.

That's when I hear Rosie mumble "Goo?"

Great, I woke both of my girls with the kettle. Trudy walks in, half-asleep, our princess on her hip, still rubbing the fawn eyes, so like her mother's. Trudy smiles at me, then asks "You couldn't make two, could you? I'm not sure how long I've been asleep for."

"Of course. Hey, come here, you two!" I kiss my wife, then my baby girl. "I hope you've been good for her, little miss."

"She's been a darling," Trudy tells me, bouncing Rosalee on her hip.

"I was talking to you," I tell my adorable wife. "Have you been good for our princess?"

"Yeah, I made sure of it. She told me to clean up, to feed her, to sit down and take a nap."

"That's my girl. Has she learnt anything new, Trudy?"

"Mm, how to use bricks as earplugs."

I smile and kiss my wife again. Rosalee gives me an impatient "Goo!" to demand a kiss. I take my princess from her mother and hold her up in the air, then shake her a little. She giggles and shouts "Goo!" happily.

"How's the Princess of Goo today?"

"Goo!" she yells at me, her chubby arms and legs flailing.

* **Rosalee POV** *

Whee! I'm flying! Look, Mummy, Daddy's turned me into a bird! Whoo! He brings me back to earth again, then passes me to Mummy while he makes drinks. She lies me down in her arms and tickles me under my chin, then says "You're so beautiful, baby."

"Goo!" I tell her. By that I mean, she is too. Both Mummy and Daddy look good. Everyone says that because Mummy and Daddy look good, I do too. I agree! Both Mummy and Daddy have really dark eyes, hair and skin, so naturally, I do too! And both of my parents are good-looking, so duh, I'm going to be perfect!

Daddy takes me after Mummy gets her drink and lets me see what he has in his cup. I decide it smells _nothing like milk_ and I lose interest. Milk or nothing. He has his drink, so I decide I want to make them think I'm cute. So I do! I learned a really cool trick last night! I can get my _whole fist_ in my _mouth_! Yeah, that's right, I'm good! I put my fist in my mouth and Mummy bursts out laughing. I can feel my hand getting wet, but I don't care. Daddy starts laughing when he sees me and he says "You're a little gem, you are."

Mummy laughs "She's so chubby and cute!"

Yay, I made them think I'm cute! I start giggling around my fist, because come on, what else do you do when people think you're cute? I start to chew on my fist and press something that hurts in my mouth. I shriek and remove my fist, looking at it, then I probe the spot with my tongue. I scream as I realise there's a hard thing on my skin! "Goo!" I wail, hating the thing.

Mummy makes me open my mouth, completely ignoring my dribble. She gasps in surprise and says "Jasper, look!"

Daddy puts me in my high chair and looks at my sore mouth. "Is that...?"

"Yeah, I think it is!"

What is it? I scream "Goooooooo!"

Mummy laughs and says proudly "Yes, baby, tooth! You've got a tooth!"

Well, if having tooths like my parents have hurts like this, I don't want tooths! Daddy says "You've got a tooth showing, baby girl!" He takes a picture on his weird picture-taking thing and shows me. "There it is. Tooth."

Seriously? It's tinier than my tiniest nail and it hurts like that? No thanks! I scream and Mummy says "I think it's time I got some teething gel."

"Yeah. What time's Nina going to be here?"

"Six."

"Well, we have plenty of time. We'll go get her teething gel now."

* * *

It's been an hour and Mummy's just got the gel. Oh, I hope it's not worse than that coffee I tried once. "Okay, Mummy's darling baby, open wide!"

I obey her, then she puts some of this brownish gel on my new tooth. I lick it and ewww! "Ick!" I yell at her, choking on the disgusting taste.

"It isn't that bad, is it?" She takes a small blob off her finger and gags. "Oh, it is! Ew! Oh, God... Calpol in future!"

If Calpol is as gross as that, I won't be sat still much longer. Daddy gets us home quickly enough and I'm happy to sit in my play pen (basically a cage for babies, in my opinion, but that rocks) and kick at my play gym. Daddy comes for me and says "Princess, it's baby food time."

I'm carried to my high chair and Daddy sits down with me. I see the orange sludge in the bowl and I roll my eyes. Ew, he expects me to eat that... I open my mouth to cry, but he shoves the spoon of orange _thing_ into my mouth. Mummy watches and she's giving me the look that plainly says _"Do not even think about spitting that out,"_ but, because it's me and I am a baby rebel, I spit it out and vomit afterward for good measure. Mummy groans. "Every time."

Daddy gives her a nasty look and says "If my baby doesn't like it, she doesn't have to eat it. Come on, baby, we'll get you milk, yeah?"

"Goo..." I mumble weakly. Sicking up whatever I've eaten hurts. I refuse to eat the orange slime, though.

"You're spoiling her," Mummy tells Daddy with a warning tone.

"Well, if it means that she's not throwing up everything she eats, I'm okay with spoiling my beautiful baby girl."

I take to the milk Daddy gives me, though. I like milk. I think Mummy's glad when Auntie Nina arrives, because Auntie Nina takes over the baby duties and lets my parents relax. And, as a bonus, she gives me little tastes of ice cream when my parents aren't looking! Auntie Nina is in the house for five minutes before she picks me up and asks "Have you been good for your parents, baby?"

"Goo!"

Daddy says "She's been grumpy since we discovered that she's getting a tooth."

I smile at Auntie Nina, who looks at my new tooth. "Oh, wow! Look at that! It doesn't seem two minutes since you were a newborn baby!"

Mummy says "It doesn't seem two minutes since freaking out because we'd just found out about her."

Nice, Mummy. I see the blonde girl again and she sits beside Auntie Nina and me. She says "You're such a beautiful girl."

* **Trudy's POV** *

Just as I think that we might have one normal visit, I hear the voice I've missed for two long years say "You're such a beautiful girl," and my baby girl grins. It's Amber and she's talking to my baby. _Rosalee can hear her talking!_

* * *

And that was chapter three. Hope this was good enough. And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way!

Song quote of the day: _I want your love/ And I want your revenge/ I want your love/ I don't wanna be friends/ J'veux ton amour/ Et je veux ta revanche/ J'veux ton amour/ I don't wanna be friends/ Want your bad romance!_ ~Bad Romance, Lady Gaga.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	4. Chapter 4

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I hear the cuckoo clock in the living room make the bird noise and I count more than my fingers, so I assume it's late. I can hear Mummy's sleeping sighs and Daddy's deep breathing. Why am I not asleep? I'm not hungry, I'm not covered in gooey, smelly milk-waste (in Mummy words, poop) and I'm _still not tired!_ I need my bricks to throw about. But when I think back to supper, bricks are probably not the best idea...

** _Earlier that day_ **

"Trudy, you have no idea how good your cooking is, especially after pizza and microwave meals since being left alone."

It's no secret that Uncle Fabian's a great cook and Auntie Nina is pretty much limited to pancakes and toast and cereal, which makes Mummy laugh. "You should come round more often, love. It's like we never see you."

"Sorry about that. We're just kind of-"

"I know. Baby supplies are hard work. Especially when you're inexperienced," Mummy says, laughing at the last bit, which Auntie Nina nods at.

Auntie Nina is, apparently, going to have a baby. It's funny, she's five months gone, but she's _right here_! Daddy asks "How did Fabian react when you told him that the baby's a boy?"

"How you'd expect." When Mummy and Daddy give her expectant looks, Auntie Nina gave them this funny look while holding a forkful of spaghetti out and her arm toward me, her head forward a bit and tilted, then she continues "He fainted."

All three of them burst out laughing. I don't get the funny bit. Uncle Fabian doesn't faint. My parents are weird. Mummy collects the empty plates and brings out the ice cream. She gets a small bowl and puts some ice cream in there, then puts the bowl in front of me. "Here we are," she whispers to me, then kisses me. If this goes _anywhere_ but in my mouth, I am gonna get a bath tonight. And I do _not_ like baths! I pick up one of my squishy bricks and throw it. It hits Mummy, who gasps in shock. I throw another that hits Daddy. Auntie Nina looks horrified, so I throw another at her. I giggle a bit at the horror on their faces, but nobody else is laughing. Mummy gets up and I freeze. Oh, no. She's not happy and that's not good for babies. "Rosalee, what did we tell you about throwing bricks?"

"Goo..." I squeak, terrified.

Mummy picks me up and takes me upstairs. She gives me a quick bath, then dries me, dresses me and puts me to bed, then says "Goodnight," and leaves. No kisses, no cuddles, no kind words at all!

** _Present time_ **

So bricks are a bit of a bad idea. Mummy's still mad at me, because she hasn't come in to check on me. Daddy's not come in and I suppose calling them would just annoy them further. I lie still until it gets light, bored out of my mind and _I still can't sleep!_ I hear Daddy's alarm clock bleep and the bed move as he gets up. Mummy's voice asks "Did Rose cry?"

"No, I've got work. Sorry, love, you go back to sleep."

Mummy sighs, then gasps, the bed squeaking as she sits up. "Did you say Rose hasn't cried at all?"

Daddy mumbles "Not last night, no."

There's silence before running. I close my eyes and look away. Why make sure they know I haven't slept? Mummy picks me up and asks "Rosalee, are you okay?"

I open my eyes, which are actually really sore, and notice that both she and Daddy are looking at me in pure terror. I say "Goo," then try to roll into my cradle. Can you blame me?

Daddy kisses my forehead, seeing that I'm okay, if a bit tired, then kisses Mummy. "If anything goes wrong, Trudy, my love, call me. I'll see you both tonight. I love you."

Daddy leaves us alone and I hear the door close. I try to go back to my cradle, but Mummy keeps a firm hold on me as she carries me back to her bed. She puts me in her bed with her and holds me close, then murmurs "Darling baby," before she falls asleep, holding me. As soon as I'm sure she's asleep, I squirm away and roll out of her bed. It hurts to land, but I don't care. I roll under Mummy's bed and stay there. Though, while hiding, I see silvery things around the wood holding the mattress up. I touch it. It feels like tape! Yeah, Mummy used it for a project, how she used my wardrobe as a project. That door still doesn't work properly. I actually manage to fall asleep there. I wake to her scream of "Rosalee, where are you?"

I roll out from under the bed and give her an annoyed look. "Goo?" I ask. I am _not_ a happy baby. She turns and stands on my hand. Uh, yeah, Mummy, that's a necessity right now! Owie...

"There you are!" She picks me up and kisses my hand. That thing she told me about kisses making it better? What a fat lie. No way, my hand still hurts. "Sorry, sweetie. Now, you beautiful baby, you need a wash!"

One unimaginably awful bath later, I'm put in my nappy and lay in my basket, while Mummy takes an indoor rain bath, which she calls a shower. Ha ha, no. It's an indoor rain bath, Mummy. She comes back, wrapped in a fluffy white towel and her hair dripping. She roots through her drawers before disappearing into the bathroom again. When she returns, she's wearing her bathrobe, a long, shimmery robe that ties at the waist. Her pretty hair is up and her face is shiny. She puts some of that gooey brown stuff (not coffee, the squirty stuff in a bottle) on a sponge and smudges it on her face, then she puts powder on and her face isn't shiny now! I think she's prettier without her squirty face cream and powder, but I can't tell her that. She gets out her hair drying thingy and dries her hair, then heats up her curl-maker. I say "Goo, goo, goo," trying to tell her she doesn't need it.

She laughs and curls her hair, then sprays it lightly. So that's how she does that! I get picked up and she puts me in a long, pale pink dress, then says "You're beautiful." She combs my hair and holds me close. She and Daddy call me a princess, but when Mummy's not covered in gunk and her hair's just been washed, she's more beautiful than ever. She looks a lot prettier than any princess in fairytales.

Auntie Willow and Uncle Alfie come over while Mummy's using the dirt sucker. She's wearing her black jeans and a very white shirt. Auntie Willow's brought baby Alfina! Yay! Alfina's three months older than I am and she can _talk_! Not just like I do, she can say proper words, like Mama, Dada, goo, milk and Bear! So cool! "Trudes, where are you hiding?"

That was Uncle Alfie. He's the one who likes cake. Auntie Willow calls "Trudy! Where are you?"

Mummy switches off the dirt sucker and calls "We're in here!"

Alfina shouts "Milk!"

Auntie Willow sighs "Not yet, Alfina."

Mummy hugs them all, then says "Hello, darlings! Come on, sit yourselves down, I'll get the kettle on. Rosie, do you want to sit in the play pen with Alfina and your bricks?"

Oh, God. Alfina's a nice girl, but she absolutely pelts me with those bricks. And she can crawl. I can't! Mummy dumps me in the play pen while Auntie Willow puts Alfina in with me. Alfina picks up a brick and throws it at me. It hits me in the face and I fall over, smacking my head on the bars. Alfina giggles while Uncle Alfie rushes to me. "Alfina, you don't throw bricks at Rosie! Rosie's a little baby!"

Thanks. I can take it. Alfina smiles and shows off her two tooths and says "Dada!"

Mummy walks in as I sit up. "She's talking so well, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's also a brilliant shot. Pelting poor baby Rosie with bricks."

"Ah, Rosalee's okay. She's either throwing them or getting them. It's a talent she inherited from me."

"Which bit?"

"Troublemaking and taking hits to the head," Mummy smirks and continues with setting cakes and tea out.

"You know, Trudes, I remember when you took that door and it smashed that dollhouse up and cost you your memory."

Okay, which door needs killing for hurting Mummy? She just laughs and says "Yeah, well, I got the memories back. And anyway, I've taken enough hits to the head. And Rosie gets her solid skull from me and her intellect from her dad."

To set the record straight here, Daddy's clever. I am not. He can talk and do things I can't, like talk, walk, go to work, run and pick Mummy up and make her scream while he spins her around. I can't even crawl. Mummy and Daddy are clever. I'm a baby. I'm distracted by Alfina throwing the wooden building block at me. It hits me in the face and I scream. Auntie Willow, Uncle Alfie and Mummy come running. Mummy scoops me up while Auntie Willow gets Alfina. I can hardly see and Mummy's checking for breaks in my forehead. It hurts and I scream at her, trying to get her to stop poking it. Auntie Willow shouts at Alfina "You are not allowed to throw things at Rosalee!"

Uncle Alfie looks to Mummy, who looks worried, then he says "Trudy, Rosie, I am so sorry. She's more than a little bit violent."

Mummy finishes poking my sore head and says "It's okay. I think she'll be fine." As soon as we're all sat down, she kisses the bump on my head, which has swollen up a little, then she puts ice on it, wrapped in a napkin. She holds me close and kisses me gently. I lie in her arms, snuggling close to her. I don't want to sleep, in case Alfina chucks anything else at me. Mummy says "You're joking. There's no way that Eddie and Patricia would ever consider having children."

"According to Joy, they've been planning it for months. Piper, you know Piper, she and Ben already have a two year old and a newborn. Patricia's apparently getting broody."

Mummy shakes her head. "They've got wonderful careers and they're not entirely the kind of people to want more people."

"Well, apparently, Trixie has a maternal side," Uncle Alfie tells Mummy, sighing. "That's going to be one messed up kid."

Mummy gets a bit defensive and says "Now, we don't know that. You all thought Rosie would be messed up, but look at her. She's lovely."

Uncle Alfie grins teasingly at Mummy and says "Ah, I don't know, there's time, yet, Trudes. She might turn out a total nutter, just like you."

Auntie Willow elbows him and exclaims "Don't be so rude!"

Mummy laughs and says "It's okay. She has her dad. I can only pray she turns out like him. There's only enough room for one nutter in here."

Auntie Willow exclaims "But you're not a nutter! You're wonderful!"

Finally! Someone else gets it! I like Auntie Willow a lot. She talks to Mummy like she thinks that Mummy's a princess. (I think she is, too!) I love it when people make Mummy feel like a princess.

* * *

"Trudy, my love, you'd better still be breathing!" Daddy shouts, looking for Mummy. She's sleeping on the sofa. I'm sitting on her tummy, playing with her hair. Daddy sees this and asks "Did you kill your mummy, you cheeky baby?"

Mummy mumbles "Nope," grabbing me in her sleep and holding me down. I snuggle into her hold, rather than fight. I like it when Mummy holds me.

Daddy pokes Mummy and softly says "Wake up, darling."

"Noooo..." Mummy mumbles. I growl at Daddy, trying to protect Mummy from him.

He sighs and says "Fine, then. I suppose you girls will have to go without the chocolate ice cream, then... No chocolate or kisses for either of you."

Mummy moves so fast that I feel the rush of cold air. "Did you say kisses?"

I feel scared. What if he means it? I like knowing that Daddy loves us! I like making sure Daddy knows we love him! Oh, no, he'd better not mean it! "What if I did?"

Mummy gets up and kisses him. "There. If you won't give me kisses, then I'll kiss you."

Daddy laughs and says "I can live with that." He kisses her again and I decide that now _might_ be a good time to get out of that. I squirm away and land on the sofa, then squirm a bit. I get sick of trying and I manage to fall off the sofa. I scramble onto my knees and make them move. I move my hands forward a bit to stretch out, then make my legs follow, then I realise something. I'm moving! "Hey, where's Rosalee?"

Mummy turns and spots me moving. I shriek with happiness, because... I can _move_ without help! Mummy screams "Oh, my God, she's crawling!"

Oh, yeah, I could get used to this! I giggle with the freedom. Try to get me now!

* **Trudy's POV** *

I have to sit down. My baby's growing up so fast! She's crawling already! Jasper supports me and kisses my cheek, so happy for her. I'm afraid to blink now, in case my little princess turns into a teenager and has a boyfriend. She's only a baby! Jasper picks her up and asks "Aren't you a clever little baby? You're a clever girl, aren't you?"

She giggles and shouts "Goo!"

I don't know what to do any more! She's crawling, getting teeth, she's talking, singing... Oh, my God, I need a cuppa... I want a cuppa... Jasper brings our tiny baby in and says "Look at our little genius."

I look, but I'm feeling really dizzy. Our baby girl's crawling. I don't know how to cope. Oh, my God. I manage to make two mugs of strong tea and I'm so grateful for that stuff. Should I start to feel old now? "Goo!" Rosalee yells, crawling rapidly around the room.

"Clever baby!" I tell her, proudly, but I feel incredibly faint. She's growing up too quickly!

* **Jasper's POV** *

Our little baby! This is incredible! Her tiny giggles send a wave of pride over me. She's a little miracle. Trudy and I were never supposed to be able to have kids, but our little Rosalee's here, our gorgeous little girl. "Goo, goo, goo!" she giggles, so proud of her mobility.

"Clever girl," I smile, holding Trudy up. My beautiful wife seems to have lost all ability to stand, sipping hot tea to keep herself upright. Rosie crawls over and pulls herself to her tiny feet, clinging to the cupboard door.

She smiles proudly up at us, before her tiny legs give way. I pick her up and half-carry her mother into the living room.

* **Rosalee's POV** *

So, I am now capable of escaping bath time. Brilliant!

* * *

And that was chapter four. Hope this was good enough. And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way! (To SibunaMockingjay: Sorry for not responding to your reviews earlier. Thank you for everything. It'd be awesome if you could get an account, so that we could talk more. xoxo)

Song quote of the day: _Eight o'clock/ Monday night/ And I'm waiting/ To finally talk to/ A girl a little cooler than me/ Her name is Nona/ She's a rocker with a nose ring._ ~Girl All The Bad Guys Want, Bowling For Soup.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	5. Chapter 5

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Mummy's trying to get me! I crawl faster and faster, laughing at her shouting "Rosalee Amber Mae Choudhary, you get back here!"

Ha ha, no! I am determined to not have a bath! "Trudy, you know I love you, but please quieten down!"

"Get your baby!" Mummy shouts and Daddy scoops me up. So much for no bath time.

Daddy laughs and holds me up. "Were you being a little monster to your poor mummy?"

I squirm and he grabs me in a massive bear hug. Mummy laughs breathlessly and takes me. "She's a monster, alright. A crawling monster."

I squirm and she pokes me. Daddy kisses her lips and my forehead and says "Rose, you be a good girl for Mummy."

No promises! Mummy kisses Daddy, then says "If I come back dripping, you'll know it was our little squirmy."

Hey, I like that. Squirmy. Yeah, I might keep that. Mummy takes me into the bathroom and I start wriggling again as she undresses me. "Gooo!" I scream.

She kisses my cheeks and says "Behave, you cheeky baby." I wait until I'm in the bath and then I splash Mummy. I know that she knows about my long-life hatred of bathing. She splashes me right back and tickles my toes. "You are a beautiful girl. And beautiful girls like to be clean."

Not this one! I hate baths!

* * *

I lie in my cradle after that terrible wet thing. I think at some point in the last... However many dark times... I may have pooped. I wriggle, to be sure, then I scream. Daddy comes running, flicks on the light and rushes to my cradle, then asks "Who tried to kill you?"

"Goop!" I tell him, pointing to my nappy.

He picks me up and sighs. "Yeah, poop. Come on, princess." He takes me to my changing table and undoes my babygro, then sets about changing my nappy.

* **Jasper's POV** *

As I look at my beautiful daughter, I realise something. She's been here for six months and yet, it doesn't seem like two minutes since her mother placed her in my arms and I saw those beautiful, large, dark orbs, so like her mother's with wisdom beyond her years, knowing in that instant that she was mine and nothing would ever be allowed to hurt my little girl. I look at her round cheeks, the tiny nose, her little rosebud mouth, her large eyes, the growing curls, the size of her tiny body and say "You are the most beautiful little princess."

She smiles up at me and, God, that smile, with just that one tiny tooth, the way her little face crinkles, I never want to watch that innocence fade. She's perfect. She's never known the pain of anyone leaving her. She's never known about her mother's death and revival. She never knew that she could have had an Aunt Amber once. She never knew her grandparents, the people who gave her a mother. She'll never know the terror of being kidnapped, I can promise her that. My daughter is a baby. And to me, that's what she always will be. I smile back, knowing that I will protect her forever, then I tickle her chin, making her giggle. With a clean nappy and her babygro on, I pick her up and hold her, wrapping her close to me. She yawns and mumbles "Goo," before she nestles into my hold and falls asleep.

I murmur "No matter what happens, princess, nothing will ever hurt you."

It's not until I'm back in bed with my wife, the beautiful miracle that she is, that I realise that one day, I won't be alive to protect my little girl. She's going to grow up and she's not going to want her parents looking after her.

* * *

"Come on, love! Let's get going! Unless you fancy not eating!"

I follow my wife out and watch as she carries our beautiful baby. I remember her cradling Rosalee when we got back home the day they were discharged after Rosie was born. Trudy hadn't been up to moving for days. Now Rose sits on her mother's hip and chews her fist, drooling on her mother, who just laughs at her. I unlock the car and my beautiful wife puts our little baby into the car seat, which she laughs at. This time five years ago, this was all just some fantasy, this incredible woman, our adorable baby, the house. I would have thought, if any guy told me that I would consider myself lucky to wake up and see Trudy next to me and our little girl crawling into our room, I would have laughed in his face. As we drive, I'm sort of distracted by these thoughts. After a near-collision and Trudy screaming, I say "Sorry, love."

"Okay, pull over. You're clearly not here. I'll drive."

Trudy's a lovely woman, but she's much better in housework and family than she is in ways of the road. I let her, though, because a driver who can keep focus and have a license from the back of a cereal packet is much safer than a driver who can't focus at all. As we set off, I notice that she's got better at it. "Babe, when did you learn to not stall it on every press of the gas pedal?"

"I got Jerome to take me test driving. Mara babysat."

I lose myself in my thoughts again as my wife drives. She's still pretty rubbish at it, but while it's unpleasant, she's not an unsafe driver. We arrive at the shops and I say "I'm pleased that your driving has improved, love, but there is no way I'm going to let you drive us home."

"Then you need your focus back, because I may a horrible driver, but I'm not letting you crash the car and kill us," she tells me, getting out and getting our laughing baby girl. I cuddle her as we walk into the shop.

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I just managed to spend that awful drive with the nice blonde girl tickling me! Mummy was too busy munching through those butter sweets she likes and Daddy was too busy looking out of the window. I look at Mummy's pretty face as she looks at her list. Daddy has the trolley and he's still not doing a good job of driving. Thank God this place is empty. A redhead woman comes up to us and shouts "Jasper, Trudy!"

Both of my parents run to her and Mummy squeals "Jane!"

I don't know this woman, but my parents do. There are hugs exchanged and Daddy says "It's been forever."

"I know! Last time I saw you, you'd just found out about the baby! Talking of... Is this cutie your little peanut?"

"She certainly is! Rosalee, look! Auntie Jane!"

Yeah, my parents have _a lot_ of relatives. "She's so beautiful! How old is she now?"

"Six months," Daddy tells her, proudly letting me grab his finger. I take it and start chomping on it. It helps my mouth. I don't care, though, I like having things other than my fist to chew. "Does that taste nice, sweetie?"

I laugh at him and nod, keeping his finger. I need something to chomp on. Auntie Jane coos "She's so cute! How did you two manage her?"

Mummy laughs and says "Oi, cheeky!"

Daddy jokes "Well, it's like this. We got bored and decided to-"

"Hey, stop it! Baby!"

No, I don't care. I don't get it.

* * *

We leave with a lot of bags. I'm in trouble, too. I got away from my parents and I climbed up a shelf and Daddy had to get a shop assistant to get me down. Daddy drives us home and he asks "Trudy, will it really be necessary to punish her? She's only a baby."

"Jasper, I know she is, but she also needs to learn that climbing shelves is both dangerous and wrong."

"She'll learn as she gets older! Please don't punish her, love."

Wow, Daddy. "We need to-"

"We don't need to. Don't do it. Please."

"Jasper, we're going to end up raising a spoiled brat if-"

"What? We let her be a baby? Yeah, that's a horrific prospect. Look, if you're going to punish her, you can go a week without either of us cuddling you."

* **Trudy's POV** *

"Fine. Whatever. You keep her and yourself away from me. No punishment for her."

I don't appreciate being threatened. I've had quite enough of that. I escape the car alone, key in hand. I get all the shopping bags out and carry them to the door, rushing to the kitchen to put everything away and I run to the spare room before my husband can catch me. I want to cool off before I face him again. I stay in there to calm down, but after ten minutes, Jasper comes in and sits with me. "Trudy, may I have a word with you?"

I look up at him and see the apology on his face. "If you're going to apologise, no. If you're going to threaten me, no. If you have anything to say other than food, then no. We can talk when I've cooled off and you feel more at ease. Because right now, your vibes are screaming tense. Go look after the baby."

"Look, love, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I told you, no apologies. I know you didn't mean to upset me. You haven't. I just want to be in a good place to talk before I come downstairs to talk to you. You need to be capable of reason, too. We need to be separate for a short while, alright? Just go downstairs and look after the baby."

"Trudy, love, please just-"

"No. Go and watch her, please. I don't want her on her own and right now, I am not in a good position to look after her."

He leaves, looking miserable. I feel rotten, but I need to be sure that I'm mentally stable again before I talk to either of them. The last thing I want to do is say something awful and hurt them. No, my family is everything and I am not destroying that.

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Mummy's finally back! I smile at her and she smiles back. Daddy gets up and hugs her. "My beautiful angel."

"Alright, darling, I wasn't gone that long," she smiles and kisses him.

The blonde girl sits with me and says "Talk to them."

"Goo!"

"Say something like Mama or Dada."

"Mish!" I yell at my parents. I'm hungry, what do you expect? "Mish!"

Both of my parents look at me in shock. The blonde girl asks "Does mish mean milk?"

I nod and say "Mish!"

"She's... Talking..."

Daddy catches Mummy and lies her down, then asks "What do you mean mish?"

"Mish!" I shout, then point to my mouth.

"Milk?"

"Mish!"

Daddy picks me up and gets me a bottle out of the fridge. Milk it is! I fall asleep contently in his arms.

* * *

And that was chapter five. Hope this was good enough. And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way!

Song quote of the day: _I watched from a distance as you/ Made life your own/ Every sky was your. Own kind of blue and I/ Wanted to know/ How that would feel/ And you made it so real._ ~Crazier, Taylor Swift.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	6. Chapter 6

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (( I've added a third time skip. *Should give prior warning to those...* Rosalee is now nine months old.)) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Bubbles! Bubbles! More bubbles! Today, I am not with Mummy or Daddy! I'm with Uncle Eddie and Auntie Patricia! And, get this, Uncle Eddie's got bubbles out! He has this stick thing and a jar and he makes big soap circles in the air and he calls them bubbles and I get to make them vanish when I touch them! "You like those, huh?" he asks, laughing with me.

"Goo!" I yell, thrilled. "Bubba!"

It was Mummy who taught me about bubbles. I've got good at crawling now and I can say Bubble! Well, sort of. I perfected the word milk, though. And poop, but I refuse to talk about that. Daddy's trying to make me say Mama. She's sort of sad at the moment, that's why I'm here. "Yeah, bubbles," Uncle Eddie laughs.

Auntie Patricia says "Enough bubbles, lunch is ready!"

Uncle Eddie picks me up and carries me in. "Yacker, while I like you more than I like most people, I must admit, your cooking is atrocious."

"You weren't complaining when you were eating it last night."

Auntie Patricia made Uncle Eddie live in this place, Liverpool. I don't know if there's an actual pool of liver, but Mummy loves it and it makes me sick. Daddy just eats what Mummy makes. Auntie Patricia puts a bowl of something in front of me. Oh, God. At least it smells better than that orange slush Mummy tries to feed me. Daddy gives me baby biscuits in milk, which tastes much nicer. Uncle Eddie says "That looks like mush. What is it?"

"It's bananas in Greek yoghurt. Trudy said she won't eat anything savoury, but I'm not feeding her buckets of chocolate goo."

I raise an eyebrow. That chocolate goo is actually lovely. I know why Mummy tries to steal a spoonful. Yeah, I see that and it's funny. She can't stand that lamb stuff. (Lambs are supposed to be fluffy, so I won't eat them.) Mummy's thinking about putting me on a vegetarian diet, because I hate meat. "Why not? Girls love chocolate, even in goo form."

"Eddie, no. She's only tiny and Trudy wouldn't forgive me if I sent her baby home throwing up chocolate."

Ha ha, I can hold my chocolate! "Fine." He looks to me and whispers conspiratorially "We'll get you some chocolate soon."

I grin back at him and Aunt Patricia says "No to whatever you're plotting, Eddie!"

Killjoy, right? I could quite easily have eaten some chocolate... I start munching my yoghurt and banana, but I soon get bored. Uncle Eddie turns and murmurs to me "Rose, chuck a spoonful of that into Aunt Trixie's hair."

Who am I to disobey? I get a good spoonful, aim for Auntie Patricia's head and fling it. It smacks her right in the back of the head and Uncle Eddie bursts out laughing as she turns. "Eddie, why did you do that?"

"Hey, I'm innocent! It was Rose!"

I grin as sweetly as I can. "Yeah, right. Rosalee isn't an idiot."

"It was her, I promise!"

Auntie Patricia turns to me and asks "Was it you, baby?"

I nod. Mummy and Daddy tell me not to lie all the time. "Told you!"

"Was it Uncle Eddie who told you to?" Auntie Patricia asks, still very gentle.

I nod and smile. Uncle Eddie groans. "Thanks, Rosie."

I grin at him, proud because I told the truth. I'm cleverer than I look.

* * *

When Daddy came to collect me, he asked "Has this little monster been good?"

Auntie Patricia nodded. "She's been an angel. Eddie, however, has not."

"Is that why you have banana in your hair?"

"Yes, it is."

I snuggled up to Daddy and inhale the smell of his aftershave. It makes me happy to finally smell something familiar, because while I love my Auntie and Uncle, I love Daddy and Mummy more. Daddy smiles and says "Thanks for looking after her, you have no idea how much Trudy and I appreciate it. I'd stay longer, but she's waiting in the car."

"It's okay."

Daddy got me into my seat and Mummy looks around. She still looks sad. Daddy asks "Aren't you going to say hi to Mama?"

I open my mouth and say "Hihi, Mama. Hihi, Dada."

That brings a smile to both of their faces. Mummy squeals "You're talking!"

Duh. I grin at them both, proud of my new-found speech.

* * *

In our home, they watch me as I crawl about our kitchen. Mummy's cooking and Daddy's talking with her. I decide to get in on this and crawl over. I pull myself to my feet on the cupboard doors and squeak in delight at not falling. My parents turn to face me and Mummy says "Come here, gorgeous girl."

I say "Mama, Dada," then move my foots and go. They both exclaim and I lose my balance. I collapse, bruising my knees, but hey, I like being a two-footed person like Mummy and Daddy. I get up again and do that weird thing again, faster this time. I collide with Daddy's leg, but I don't mind. I grip on and grin up at them.

I get picked up and both of them start giving me kisses. I laugh and kiss them both. What sort of day is this? I have two foots that make me a mobile baby! Daddy's almost crying and he exclaims "You're walking!"

Is that what I was doing? Okay, then. Mummy's crying and laughing and I believe she's malfunctioning as she sobs "You're growing up so quickly!"

All I have to do is work out why the sky is blue, how I got here and why that pretty blonde girl is clapping.

* * *

And that was chapter six. Hope this was good enough. Is anyone else's access to the HHA/HOA archive playing up? And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way!

Song quote of the day: _Trying to figure out this life/Won't you take me by the hand/ Take me somewhere new/ I don't know who you are/ But I/ I'm with you._ ~I'm With You, Avril Lavigne.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	7. Chapter 7

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Morning... I yawn and turn over. No sunlight is touching me. I don't want to wake up, thanks. "Rosalee, darling, it's time to get up."

"No, Mama," I mumble, still warm and not entirely okay with getting up.

"Hey, cheeky, you can say no now, but that doesn't mean you can tell me no! Come here, you adorable little girl."

Rebelliously, I snuggle down and groan "Nooo..."

Mummy comes over and picks me up, then cradles me in her arms, laughing. "You're a tiny rebel baby, aren't you? I've got half a mind to tell your daddy about you being such a cheeky girl."

"No!" I scream. What kind of kid wants their mummy to tell their daddy that?

Mummy laughs at me and kisses my cheeks. "Come on, you. Bath time."

Two baths a day. I don't get that messy! I think Mummy has that thing... Oaky Bee. Daddy says she has an obsession for neatness and it's got to compulsive cleaning. Whatever compulsive cleaning is, she's roped me into her list of objects that need to be cleaned all the time. "No!" I yell as she takes me to the bathroom.

"Yes!" Mummy giggles, holding me tightly.

I start screaming, really loudly. So loudly that Daddy comes running and asks "Trudy, are you trying to kill that child?"

"No, I'm trying to give the little demon a bath."

"Babe, she just had one last night. And yesterday morning. And twice a day for the entirety of her life. You have OCD, love. Give the kid a break."

This is why I love Daddy. "I do _not_ have OCD, she smells of her bed!"

Ew! I escape and make a run for the bath. Daddy picks me up and cuddles me. "Not in your pyjamas, love. Anyway, why do you suddenly want a bath?"

I give him the look. He laughs and hands me to Mummy. "Well, thanks for getting her to behave."

"No problem. Look, sweetheart, I'm running late. I'll have to run. Keep being beautiful and I'll see you for supper," Daddy tells Mummy and he kisses her lips. I don't know what to make of that, especially as she kisses him, too. He breaks the kiss, then looks at me. "Be good for Mama, gorgeous girl." He kisses my forehead and leaves.

Mummy smiles at me. I guess she likes it when Daddy calls her beautiful and kisses her. I end up being undressed and dumped in the bath, then getting a warm wash. Eventually, it's over and Mummy wraps me in a towel, dries me off and powders me before she puts my nappy on and dresses me in a really nice pink sun dress. She even gives me a pretty pink hair bow on a clip and says "That's my pretty girl."

I smile up at her and realise that I'm in my party dress. I look to Mummy and ask "Mama, why?"

She grins and says "Well, darling, you've been invited to little Alfina's first birthday party."

Alfina's what now? I decide against questioning and ignore it. It can't be bad, Mummy wouldn't allow that. Mummy just protects me. Alfina is a girl much taller than me and she's a lot less chubby than I am. Uncle Alfie says that Alfina isn't walking yet, but he's not worried, because he and Auntie Willow didn't walk until they were nearly two. Mummy says that she and Daddy were around a year and a half, which makes me question my age again. Mummy has another indoor rain bath and puts on her white jeans and a plain black top and her pretty shoes, dries and curls her hair, puts some glittery lip thing on, adds powdery stuff to her face and smiles at me. She puts my walkie shoes on my feet in the hall and holds my hand, takes me outside, locks the door and leads me up the garden path to the pole. "Mama, what that?" I ask, pointing to the pole.

"That's the sign post for the bus. This is a bus stop."

"Bus?" I try the word out because who could resist?

"Yes, bus. We're going to get the bus to the train station so we can get to New Brighton. We're going to the beach! And guess what? Auntie Piper's going to be there, with Kyle and Alexis and Uncle Ben! And Auntie Mara with Uncle Jerome, Ellis and baby Zachariah! Auntie Kara and Uncle Danny will be there, too, with Rachel and Ruby. You're going to have lots of fun."

Am I? Great. So what's a beach? A big red thing stops in front of us and Mummy picks me up. The driver says "Hi, Mrs Choudhary. Is this your little angel?"

"Yeah, she is. Say hi, Rosie."

"Hi hi," I smile at the man.

"Hi, baby. She's already talking? She's, what, nine months?"

"Yeah, she is. According to the health visitor, she's very advanced for such a small child."

"I'll say. So, where are you heading?"

"Manchester train station."

"Ah, somewhere special to be?"

"My friend's kid's birthday party."

"I see. Well, then, that's four fifty, then, for the day."

Mummy hands over some green paper and says "You can have the change, as a tip."

"Thanks. Go ahead and sit down."

I sit on Mummy's lap, leaning on her and watching the world go by. She strokes my hair. An old woman sits beside us and looks out of the window. I lean on Mummy and she smiles down at me. I smile back, because I love it when Mummy's happy. The old lady next to us asks "Is the little girl allowed chocolates, ma'am?"

"I'm afraid not. She's not got enough teeth yet."

I still smile at the old woman, who says "You're a beautiful little girl."

Mummy smiles a bit at that. "Thank you."

She smiles and looks at Mummy, then says "She must get that from her mother."

That makes Mummy turn pink and say "Thank you, ma'am."

I smile at them both and say "Mama good."

Mummy kisses my forehead and says "You're so kind, baby."

"How old is your lovely girl?"

"Nine months."

"She's a very advanced child for so young."

"I know. She's a fast learner, too."

"Is she crawling yet?"

"Walking, actually."

"That is incredible. I've known only one child to do that before. Your little girl's a very clever child. Does she get that from you as well?"

"No, that's from her father."

This is where the conversation takes a bad turn. "Does her father live with you?"

Mummy looks shocked. "I'm married to him! Of course he lives with us!"

"Alright. Is he actually the father? You pretty girls aren't usually the type to stay with one man."

This angers Mummy. She snaps "I am a respectable and faithful woman! Of course he's her father! I'd never rest well in my grave if he wasn't!"

The old lady shuts up after that. Mummy's still angry when the old woman leaves. I think she's glad to arrive at the train station, but she keeps me shielded after that, because she wants to avoid other people like that woman. I don't think it works, though, because a woman who is a lot older than Mummy, but still younger than the old lady, takes one look at my poor mummy and says, in a very loud voice, "Oh, look. A black, single teenage mother. Who lets these kids come to our country with their kids?"

Mummy turns and the woman's looking directly at her in disgust. Mummy asks "Are you talking about me?"

"What if I am?"

"This is what if you are; I'm thirty eight, married, nationally British and I'm from a respectable Muslim family. If you have a problem, you can complain to someone who cares, rather than a train station full of people who don't care either way. Goodbye."

I laugh at that. My mummy just shut that rude lady up. I hope that I grow up just like Mummy. We board our train and I fall asleep on Mummy. I love her so much.

* * *

And that was chapter seven. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive. And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way!

Song quote of the day: _And all I've seen/ Since eighteen hours ago/ Is blue eyes, freckles and your smile/ Making me feel like/ I just wanna know you/ Better know you/ Better know you/ Better now._ ~Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran, Everything Has Changed.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	8. Chapter 8

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I wake nestled in Mummy's arms. We'e still not there yet, but Mummy has a coffee now. I see the brown stuff and frown at it. If I'm honest, I prefer milk. Mummy smiles at me. "Hi, baby. Are you okay?"

I nod and smile at her. We're happily cuddling and relaxing when a family get on the train and see us, then move right to the back. I don't understand why, but Mummy just seems unfazed. I ask "Why?" and she just puts her finger to her lips. I quietly ask "Why?" again.

Mummy softly whispers "They're just not nice people."

"Why?"

"I don't know, love. But they're not." We cuddle quietly when a woman in a sparkly blue dress and head scarf like Mummy wears when we go to see her mummy and daddy sits next to us. She's not much older than Mummy, but she seems like a nice person.

She's quiet for a short while until I ask Mummy "Mama, why sky boo?"

Mummy says "It's blue light, darling. It scatters in smaller waves, that's why we see a blue sky when it's sunny."

The lady next to us smiles at us. "Not many mothers can answer that."

Mummy laughs and says "I Googled it."

The lady laughs too, then asks politely "If you don't mind my asking, how old is your daughter?"

"Nine months."

"She's very clever for nine months."

"Thank you."

The lady asks "Is it too personal of me to ask your names?"

Mummy smiles and says "Not at all. This little miss is Rosalee. My name's Trudy. And yourself?"

"Jasmine. You don't sound like you're from Manchester. I can tell by the shoes you're wearing, made for walking around the city."

"I'm not, originally. I moved to Liverpool in my twenties and to Manchester about two years ago with my husband."

"Ah, I see. Are you headed off to Liverpool to see friends or family?"

"They're somewhere between. Kid's birthday party and Rose was invited along for the ride. What about you?"

"My husband's in Liverpool. He had to move there for work and I couldn't take the kids. They're with my mother now, of course, so I'm going to see him."

"Oh, I get you. It must be awful on your own."

"Mm, it is. But he talks with the kids every day, so I don't have to deal with it alone. How many children do you have?"

"Just Rose."

"Aww. Is she spoiled?"

"Like three week old cheese on the sideboard in hot weather. Her father won't let her go without. What about you?"

"Five. Each and every one a nightmare. You'll know one day, won't you?"

"I hope so, but my husband isn't so keen on that idea, since Rose's birth was a little... Shall we say, complex?"

She nods understandingly. "I understand that. That was the same for my littlest. I can't have more children now. Not that with five, I'd want to."

"It must be awful having so many."

"When they fight, it is, but when they're calm, it's lovely. And they do their own housework, so I'm able to relax."

Mummy looks impressed. "That's wonderful. They do it of their own accord?"

"They have since they were small."

"How old are they all now?"

"My eldest is ten. My youngest is two. A child every two years for ten years. Nightmare. But I love all of my kids."

I think Mummy has sadness when she and Miss Jasmine have traded mobile numbers and gone separate ways. She likes having friends. We get a bus to the beach in New Brighton, where Mummy and I walk and then she takes my shoes off and lets me walk barefoot on the sand. I giggle, because it feels funny. Auntie Willow spots us and shouts "Squee, you made it!"

"We certainly did! I have Alfina's present in my bag. Thank you for inviting us."

All I can say is: Party time! I rush off to join my friends. Auntie Willow shouts "Stay where we can see you!"

Mummy shouts "Rosalee, you stay away from the water! There might be jelly fish!"

I don't care. Jelly fishies or no jelly fishies, I'm going to play! We play games in the sand, then I stand on something. That's when the pain starts and I scream.

* * *

And that was chapter eight. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive. To SibunaMockingjay: Haha, neither do I! Don't worry, you're not sad, honestly. You should get yourself an account, so we can talk. You seem like an incredible person. And to everyone out there: Good vibes heading your way!

Song quote of the day: _You can't read a man's mind/ We're living in two tribes and heading for war/ Nobody's perfect/ We've all got to work it/ But fellas/ We're worth it/ So don't break the law._ ~Love Machine, Girls Aloud.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	9. Chapter 9

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Mummy has me in her arms now and she's got the stingers out of my foot. She's crying and holding me, but I'm okay. I hug her and say "It okay, Mama. It okay."

Uncle Alfie asks "Trudes, shouldn't Rose be the one sobbing and you comforting her?"

I give him a dark look over Mummy's shoulder. Mummy manages to stop crying and laugh at Uncle Alfie's question. "Yeah, she's reversed the roles. But you know as well as I do what it's like when your kid gets hurt. It was just luck that I had a medical pack in my bag."

Luck, yeah, right. She's paranoid. She gets everything together and has a preparation for everything. But I'm not complaining, because she wouldn't be like my mummy if she wasn't. And I'd still have stingers in my foot. I cuddle in, enjoying her warmth. I love Mummy. I wouldn't trade her for the world. Auntie Willow says "You're a brilliant mother, Trudy. Rose is so lucky."

I know I am. "Mine," I warn her, holding Mummy protectively.

"Yes, yours, darling one."

Auntie Piper suddenly screams. We all look at her and Mummy asks "What is it, love?"

Uncle Ben looks worried. "Did you get hurt, Piper?"

"No, no, I got a text from Patricia! It's happening!"

What? Uncle Ben asks "What's happening?"

"Patricia's pregnant! They're going to have a baby!" Auntie Piper squeals.

* * *

And that was chapter nine. Hope this was good enough. THERE'S A PEDDIE BABY, PEOPLE! Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive. To SibunaMockingjay: Why, thank you. :) Hope your email gets sorted out soon. :)

Song quote of the day: _Looks at her average life/ Nothing has been/ Alright since/ Bruce Springsteen/ Madonna/ Way before Nirvana/ There was U2/ And Blondie/ And music still on MTV/ Her two kids/ In high school/ They tell her that she's uncool/ 'Cause she's still/ Preoccupied/ With 19/ 19/ 1985!_ ~Bowling For Soup, 1985

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	10. Chapter 10

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. There's some Joytricia in this chapter! (To SibunaMockingjay: Yes, Joy and Patricia are still best friends, don't you worry.) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I play in the sand for a little while, digging a hole. I like holes. Mummy's chatting about something or other now, but when I left, the topic was babies. Apparently, Mummy's thinking of having another. What does she want another baby for at all? She has me! I don't want to have to share my Mummy and Daddy. I love them too much... I mentally slap myself. That was a very selfish thought. If there's one thing Mummy and Daddy always insist on, it's putting other people first. Unless they're going to hurt you, because then you have to think of yourself. "Rosalee, the tide's coming in, we have to go!" Mummy calls to me.

I obediently get up and go. I'm covered in sand so I don't bother to walk. I crawl, smiling. I try to hide being clever, because I don't like to seem smart. I want to be a baby. Auntie Willow smiles at me and asks "What have you done, little missy?"

I grin, making everyone coo. Mummy picks me up. "Oh, baby girl, you're a mess! Come here!"

To my utter humiliation, she strips me down and wipes me off. I squirm and whine "No..."

She shakes me a little and puts me in a new nappy and a clean dress, then picks me up. "Done. Okay, well, darlings, it was lovely seeing you and you're very welcome to come over on Sunday for supper. I have to get madam home and her dad's supper on."

Auntie Willow hugs Mummy and squeals "Thank you so much for coming, Trudy! And yes, that'd be lovely. We'll see you on Sunday!"

Uncle Alfie kisses Mummy's cheek while Auntie Willow kisses me. Uncle Alfie says "You have no idea how much I'm looking forward to seeing your beautiful face again."

Mummy giggles and says "You're looking forward to the food, love," but she kisses his cheek, too, and Auntie Willow. By the time we've said goodbye and had a lot of kisses, Mummy has to run for the train and I'm getting sleepy now. The sun's low in the sky now and Daddy gets home when it's dark. On the train, Mummy whispers to me "Are you tired, petal? Do you need to sleep?"

I nod, closing my eyes and resting my head on her shoulder.

* * *

By the time I wake up, we're home. There's a sweet, strong, spicy scent in the air and the sounds of bubbling. I hear the door open and Daddy call "Where are my two beautiful girls?"

I hear Mummy's footsteps and she whispers "I'm here, Rosalee's asleep. She's had a busy day, getting stingers out of her feet and digging holes in the sand, so if you could keep your voice down."

Daddy whispers back "If she's sleeping, do I get to kiss you?"

Mummy gives a small giggle and I look up in time to see them kiss. It's not like it usually is. This time, they kiss how fishies eat and they're clinging to each other. I close my eyes again. Mummy eventually speaks again and she says "I've made pakoras and bhajis with mango chutney for while we wait for our chicken jalfrezi."

"Oh, look at you go. Anyone'd think you'd been hanging around your sister," Daddy teases her, sounding impressed.

"She sent me Mum's recipes. I've got naan bread and basmati rice going, too. I hope you've got a large appetite," Mummy giggles.

"For the food you make, my love, appetite is the least of my worries," Daddy tells her. I open my eyes to see him smiling at her.

"Is my cooking that bad?" she asks, sounding concerned.

"Not at all, your cooking's the best ever. I just have to be concerned with how to prevent myself exploding," Daddy tells her, looking like he's sorry.

"Just stop when you're full," Mummy replies, raising her eyebrow perfectly. How is she so clever?

"Easier said than done, Trudykins."

I have to admit it, Mummy is the best cook ever. She's let me try the mango chutney and a bit of pakora before. Yummy beyond belief. No wonder everyone clears their plate here. I lie still and Daddy comes over. "Don't wake her, love. Let the poor thing sleep."

"I don't have to wake her, the pretty princess is already up," Daddy tells Mummy, then he picks me up and hugs me. "How's my little girl, then?"

I smile at him and kiss his cheek. Mummy laughs and says "I'm going to check the food. You darlings have fun."

Daddy kisses both of my cheeks and asks "Did my little angel have fun today?"

"Yes, Dada!" I grin, happily smiling.

"That's my girl."

* * *

* **General POV** *

* **The Miller-Sweet residence** *

"Tricia, why did you make me come over? I was just resting with Mick..." Joy whines.

"Because, Joy! I have huge news!" Patricia exclaims happily.

Her husband, Eddie, groans and sleepily mumbles "Quiet down, Yacker..."

Patricia sticks her tongue out at her husband and turns to her best friend, apology in her eyes. "Don't mind him, he's just grouchy because he hasn't slept since yesterday morning."

Joy nods sadly. She knows that Eddie works two jobs now and only has four or five hours of sleep. It's lucky for him that he has weekends and Friday nights off. "So what's this huge news?"

Patricia smiles happily, though nobody would expect it of her. She quietly announced, her happiness lighting her eyes, "I'm pregnant!"

Joy gasps, then gives a tiny shriek. "Oh, my God, Patty! That's fantastic news!"

The two women share a hug, excitement surrounding them. As they break apart, Patricia asks "Have you got any names for the baby yet?"

Joy glances down at her stomach and shrugs. "Not exactly. Mick and I were discussing it, but we can't agree."

"Are you having a boy or a girl?" Patricia asks, then adds "Do _not_ say yes."

Joy laughs at that. "Okay, fine. It's a boy! And we can't settle on a name. What about you?"

"Well, when I went for a scan, they said it was too early to find out the genders."

"Genders? Plural?" Joy asks, hope sparking in her.

Patricia nods, a grin spreading across her face. "We're having twins."

* * *

And that was chapter ten. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _When you see my face/ Hope it gives you hell/ Hope it gives you hell/ Hope it gives you hell._ ~Gives You Hell, All American Rejects.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	11. Chapter 11

(I own only plot, not the rhyme sung in the chapter, not the characters apart from my OCs, not one bit.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (To SibunaMockingjay: I have heard rumours about it happening, rumours about it not happening. I'm unfortunately incapable of confirming or denying, sorry, my dear magpie. And it's my life, too. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter.) This is set a month before Rosalee's first birthday. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

"Jasper, love, where did you put the pink confetti?" Mummy shouts from the kitchen.

Daddy is playing lion, chasing me around the living room. "Top shelf of the cupboard, love!" he calls back to Mummy, then sits up, groaning. "I'm getting too old for this..."

I crawl up to him and smile. "Dada?"

He picks me up and kisses my cheeks, then says "Baby girl. Listen, Dada has to stop playing for a while now."

"Why?" I ask, upset now.

"Aww, don't look so sad, baby girl. It's just because Daddy's getting to be an old man and crawling about is for little babies like you. We'll play again later." I nod and snuggle in his arms. I don't like it when either Daddy or Mummy get hurt. It's not nice. I start to hum the pretty rhyme Mummy sings to me. Daddy kisses my cheek and asks "Will you sing that for me, sweetie?"

I'm not a talented singer, not like Mummy or Daddy, but I can remember pretty tunes. I'm not much good at this, so I take a deep, deep breath, like Mummy instructs, then start. " _Oranges and lemons/_ _Say the bells of St. Clement's/_ _You owe me five farthings/_ _Say the bells of St. Martin's/_ _When will you pay me?/_ _Say the bells of Old Bailey/ When I grow rich/ Say the bells of Shoreditch/ When will that be/ Say the bells of Stepney/ I'm sure I don't know/ Says the great bell at Bow._ " I repeat the verse again, just like Mummy, though I know my speech is hopeless. I know the tune, I know the words. Getting them out is hard. Then I finish the last bit: " _Here comes a candle/ To light you to bed/ And here comes a chopper/ To chop off your head._ "

Daddy shudders at that bit. "You're a talented little singer. Your mother, however, needs to understand that she's a morbid old-"

"I'm a morbid old what?" Mummy asks, her voice stern, but I can hear her giggles hiding.

"That's not what I meant, love. I'm sure you misheard."

"Go on, then. What did you actually say?"

I know and Daddy knows that she's teasing. He quickly blurts out "A gorgeous, golden angel with the mothering skills of the Holy Spirit."

She nods, then grins. "Nice save, lovie. Now tell me the truth of what you were calling me."

"Okay. You're a morbid old sad sack. Who teaches an eleven months old child a song like that?"

Mummy raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I do. It's a nursery rhyme."

"A chopper to chop off your head? Honey, what sort of nursery rhyme is that?"

She bites her lip. "I suppose it's a bit dark, but our little love doesn't understand."

Doesn't understand? Mummy, you're talking about me here. I know! I know about the sun being a ball of fire circling our planet! I know what you mean when you're telling Daddy he's being daft! I think I remember being a tall, pretty, pale girl with black hair once... Ooh, my chest hurts! I squeal in pain and Daddy asks "What's wrong, baby?"

Mummy crouches next to me as I point to the sore spot. "Does it hurt, babykins?" Mummy asks.

I nod, sobbing. Daddy calls the hospital while Mummy wraps her arms around us both. I don't get why it hurts!

* * *

I lie on the bed in the doctor's room and the doctor has a look. I look past him and see the pretty blonde girl who lives in our house. She says "It's alright, Rosalee, don't worry. It's not a problem with you, it's me. I tugged the wound and it must have vibrated to you. You're going to be fine."

Whatever she means, I don't know. Daddy asks, sounding sick, "What's the matter with her?"

"Nothing," the doctor replies, sounding truly stumped. "She's physically just fine."

"She was screaming in pain and you're telling me that she's okay? I know my own daughter, doctor. I don't care about profits or whatever it is the system wants, I care about my baby. I want an honest answer to my question. What is wrong with our little child?" Mummy demands, looking scared and furious.

The doctor looks at her, terrified. "I promise you, Mrs Choudhary, there is absolutely nothing wrong with your baby. I've no reason to lie. I have four children of my own at home. I wouldn't lie about their health, I wouldn't want to be lied to about their health. Why would I lie about your child's health when I wouldn't have it done to me?"

Mummy snatches me and snaps "If she's alright, then explain her chest pain!"

The lovely, beautiful blonde girl says "Point to me and tell them it was me."

I point in her direction and say "Her." Too obedient for my own good. She smiles and that's the start of it all.

* * *

And that was chapter eleven. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _Lost in the prescription/ She's got something else in mind/ Check into the Hotel Bella Muerte._ ~The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You, My Chemical Romance.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	12. Chapter 12

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. I am truly sorry it took so long, I have been busy and have had writer's block. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (To SibunaMockingjay: It is okay, we still have hope. And haha, yes, Rosalee is very clever and more than likely she will be if she continues to absorb. Trudy is a monster when it comes to her loved ones, but then, who isn't? I know that if anyone tried to hurt or scare my loved ones, I certainly wouldn't be forgiving. Rosalee would be scared, I think, if she didn't trust her mother like she does. I hope you enjoy this chapter.) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

"Who is she, baby?" Daddy asks, looking directly at the pretty blonde. "Where is she?"

"There!" I exclaim.

Mummy sounds scared now. "Where, darling? Is this normal, doctor?"

The doctor shrugs. "I think so. My eldest is eight and she claims to have someone with her when she's alone. Imaginary friends are very common."

I gape at him. "She no magin-gary!"

The pretty girl stands with her hands on her hips. "What Rosie said! I am _not_ imaginary, thank you _very_ much! And I'm the reason she's here! She could feel it when I shifted! The wound in my chest hurts when I move! God, how stupid are you?"

Nobody acknowledges her. Rude. My mummy asks "Is she supposed to be like this?"

I glare at her. How dare she be rude about this pretty blonde girl! "Yes, she is. Any little child with an imaginary friend will claim that their imaginary friend is real."

* * *

I sit in my child-cage/play pen and play with my building blocks. The pretty blonde girl sits beside me and smiles. "Hi, Rosalee. Mind if I join you?"

I smile at her and allow her to join in. I softly murmur "You're pretty."

She smiles and says "Thank you. Listen, about your parents. They don't think I'm really here because they can't see me."

"Why?" I ask. _(_ _Why can't they see you?_ _)_ is what I ask with my mind, since I can't get it out of my mouth.

"Because I don't want them to. I only want you to see me. You're much cleverer than they are already, Rosie. And I can help you with everything from now on."

My eyes widen in surprise. _(She wants to help me? With what? What does she think I'm capable of?_ _)_ "What?"

She smiles and says "Whatever you want me to help you with."

I smile at my new friend and ask "Name?"

She leans close and whispers in my ear "Amber."

"Pretty," I whisper back, smiling.

Amber smiles back, flushing pale pink. She helps me build a pretty castle with my blocks until Daddy comes in and picks me up. "Mummy's got our food ready, princess."

He kisses my cheek as he balances me on his hip and carries me to Mummy in the kitchen. He puts me in my special chair and goes to Mummy. I don't see much, but she laughs at something, then she says "Honey, not here. How's Rosie doing?"

"She's being a little angel. I think she gets that from you..."

Mummy laughs and jokes "What are you after at all, darling?"

Daddy kisses her, properly. I look to Amber, who shakes her head and sighs, then asks "Why must they do that around us, eh?"

I giggle and shrug my shoulders at her. Mummy breaks the kiss between her and Daddy and looks at me. She coos "What are you laughing at, you pretty child? Hmm?"

"Funny!" I shout, still laughing because Amber is mouthing everything Mummy says, pulling silly faces.

"Oh, is that so?" Mummy asks, picking me up and spinning me around. "Is it funny? Do you think kisses are funny?"

Amber exclaims "Yes!" so I squeal until Mummy holds me close.

"Do you think kisses are funny, madam?" Mummy asks me, still clinging to me.

"Yes!" I exclaim, copying Amber.

She starts showering me in kisses. "Do you still think it's funny, madam?"

I kiss her cheeks and say "Yes."

She gives me to Daddy, so I kiss him too. He smiles and says "You truly are your mother's daughter."

I should hope so, too! My parents are the bestest ever! Mummy sings "Supper's ready!" and Daddy puts me back in my chair. Time to get messied up!

* * *

Mummy has run me another bath. My hair is now orange, due to my pureéd supper going all over me. I love my mummy's cooking, but it changes my hair colour. I like getting food in my hair, it's so funny! Mummy gives me funny looks and Daddy calls me his messy munchkin. I love getting Mummy's cooking all over me. I like eating what's left, though, too. She can _cook_ and it is _good_! She takes my dress off and says "You are one messy little baby. It's going to be horrible getting those stains out."

I pout and lisp "Sowwy, Mama."

She looks at me and sighs "I cannot get mad at that adorable baby face. I love you so much. Come on, gorgeous girl. If you get in with no fuss, Daddy might play lion until story time. What do you think?"

"Yay!" I shout and let her finish undressing me before I get dumped in the tub. She laughs as I splash about, shampooing my hair.

I'm in my towel, having my tooths brushed, when Mummy kisses my cheek and whispers "My beautiful baby girl. I'm so lucky to have you."

I look at her and she has tears in her eyes. I don't know why she's crying, so I kiss her cheeks. That just makes her tears fall more. "What up, Mama?" I ask, scared now. Mummy only cries when it's very bad.

"Nothing, darling. Mama's just being very silly. Don't you worry."

I couldn't help but worry. I wanted her to be okay. I wonder what's upsetting my mummy. I want to crush it for hurting her.

* * *

Playing lion is difficult tonight. I can't concentrate, so Daddy keeps getting me. Mummy's gone to sleep-awake again, so Daddy reads to me. I ask quietly "Dada, why Mama sad?"

Daddy freezes and whispers "Mama's not very well. It's nothing too bad, but she's upset about it. Don't you worry about it, darling." He takes me to bed and tucks me in, then kisses my cheek. "Sleep well, beautiful girl."

And after a long, long time, I do fall asleep.

*General POV*

"She's only a baby, worry isn't something she'll remember. I don't want to tell her, Jasper," Trudy sobs, leaning on her husband.

"We don't have to, darling one. Not yet. But she will wonder why you're not going to be here with us for three days or more," Jasper whispers, holding Trudy tightly. As she sobs again, he feels her pain radiating. "You're going to be alright, darling. It's only a very small operation."

"It'll mean we can't have more children, though."

"We have our Rosalee, that's all that matters. She's not going to be affected."

"What if she is? What if she asks for a sibling?"

Jasper sighs and kisses his wife gently. "Then we tell her that it's not possible. Alright?"

Trudy sobs more and cuddles close to him. "You're the best husband this world has ever seen."

They fall asleep, cuddled up close together, the troubles of their lives forgotten until dawn.

* * *

And that was chapter twelve. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _There's a room in a hotel/ In New York City/ That shares our fate/ And deserves our pity/ I don't want to remember it all/ The promises I made/ If you'll just hold on/ Hold on/ Hold on/ Hold on/ Hold on_ ~Twin Skeletons (Hotel In NYC), Fall Out Boy.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	13. Chapter 13

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (To SibunaMockingjay: I know, it's so sad. But don't worry, things will be okay. And good luck with school. Hope it's fun, if busy. And yes, there will be updates. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter.) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I wake up to dawn and the beeping of Daddy's alarm clock. I hear him groan and Mummy's sigh. She whispers "What's going on?" and I can tell she's still very sleepy.

Daddy's voice is no less quiet or tired as he softly murmurs "Don't worry, darling. You go back to sleep. I'll check on Rosie and I'll be back for two. Alright?"

"Please don't go, darling..."

"I have to, babe. You'll be okay. Rosie will keep you company."

Somehow, I don't think I'll be much use if Mummy's miserable. I'm okay when she's not in sadness, but when she is, I'm useless to her. "Why won't you stay?"

"Because we need money, love. You're still sleeping. Lie down, beautiful, that's a good girl."

Mummy softly mumbles "Stay with me, please..." but Daddy's very insistent that she sleeps.

* * *

I hear Mummy's soft crying sounds again when the sunlight's pouring in, so I climb out of my cradle and trek off to find her. I hate it when she's sad. I find her at the kitchen table with a mug of chocolate liquid. "Mama? What up?"

She looks at me, her eyes red and her nose shiny, then she says, her voice hoarse and broken, "Nothing, sweetheart. It's all okay. Come on, sit your little self down and have some food."

I obey her, then watch her as she gets my breakfast together. She looks so sad... "Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"You not okay."

She makes a small sad noise, then turns to me. "You're very perceptive, darling child. But you're not to worry. It's nothing important. I'm just being very silly."

"Dada say you not okay. He say you ill."

Mummy gives me my breakfast, then sits opposite me. "You're a clever girl, Rosie. Just don't dwell on it, alright? It's nothing serious. It only means that you'll have to be with Daddy or Auntie Joy for a few days while I go to a special place."

"What place?" I ask, my heart speeding up. If they're hurting my mummy, I will... I will... I don't know, but I'll hurt them!

"It's a big place where special people make people who aren't very well feel better," Mummy explains. "The people there will make the illness go away and let me come back to you and Daddy. Okay?"

"They not hurt you, right?" I ask, wanting Mummy to be okay.

"No, darling. They make the hurting go away," she tells me, though I can see it in her eyes that she's really not happy about this.

"What sorta ill is it?" I ask.

She looks away from me, then whispers "It's a bad sickness, but the doctors can sort it out."

I know she's not telling me something, but I let it drop. Instead of asking, I get up and climb into her lap. I lean on her and whisper "I love you, Mama."

"I love you, too, baby girl."

* * *

Daddy is home early today and he hugs Mummy. She leans on him and whispers "I don't want this..."

"Neither do I, love, but I'd much sooner still have you."

She nods and snuggles into his hold. I don't protest, because Amber is watching, looking very sad. I suppose she knows more about my mummy and daddy having this problem than I do. Mummy whispers "But... What if she starts wanting a brother or sister?"

"She has more than enough little friends with the kids and their kids. You shouldn't worry yourself so much, love, you'll give yourself a panic attack," Daddy tells her. I don't question it until a horn honks outside and Mummy picks up a large bag. Daddy kisses her and says "I'll bring Rosie to see you after the surgery."

"Okay. I'll miss you," Mummy whispers, tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you, too, beautiful," Daddy tells her, wiping her tears.

Mummy kisses me and whispers "Be a good girl for Daddy and Auntie Joy, okay?"

"Yes, Mama," I reply, kissing her cheeks.

She kisses Daddy again and goes. Daddy watches the car leave, then he looks at me. "What do you want to do, baby girl?" he asks, looking like he wants a distraction.

"Where Mama go?"

Daddy sighs and says "Mummy's had to go away. She's not very well, baby. But we can see her tomorrow. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Dada, but why she go?"

"Because she isn't well, princess."

* * *

I spend the whole day wondering about Mummy. Daddy and I can't concentrate on anything without Mummy, so we sit in total silence for most of the day. I miss having fun. Mummy's gone, Daddy's having thinking problems and Amber isn't in the house. I start to realise that I'm hungry, so I go to the kitchen. I climb to the unit to get a packet of Skips and I fall off. I hit my head and Daddy comes running. I'm very dizzy, so I hold my head as I sit up. "Dada?"

He picks me up and holds me. "What did you do, princess?"

"I hungry, so I get Skids and I felled and hurted my head."

Daddy hugs me tightly, kissing my sore head. "You should have told me, baby. Oh, my beautiful baby girl, one day alone with you and I've already left you to get hurt."

"Sowwy, Dada."

He chuckles sadly and kisses me again. "You're truly your mother's daughter, Rose."

He makes me a delicious pureéd meal of lamb and roast onion. Daddy can cook just as well as Mummy. He makes me eat, then has a sandwich. We don't get to play lion tonight or read a story, but I don't care. I just miss Mummy. Eventually, I start dozing off, so Daddy picks me up. I ask "Dada, you okay now?"

"Yeah, baby." He puts me to bed, kisses my forehead and whispers "Good night, princess."

I fall asleep, longing for Mummy.

* * *

* **Jasper's POV** *

I miss my wife. I reach out, praying for her warmth, her soft body, just something to remind me of her. All I get is a cold side of the bed and no warm scent. I open my eyes and remember that she's not here, she's in a hospital bed, waiting for a surgery. I sigh and whisper "I hope they're treating you well, angel. I love you."

After what seems like an age, I fall asleep, missing the lovely angel that is my wife.

* * *

And that was chapter thirteen. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _Please wrap your drunken arms around me/ And I'll let you call me yours tonight/ Cause slightly broken's just what I need/ And if you give me what I want/ Then I'll give you what you like._ ~Give You What You Like, Avril Lavigne.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	14. Chapter 14

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (To SibunaMockingjay: Oh, wow! That is one long exam. I bet you'll be fantastic at it. :) And as to your comment on Trasper: Yeah, I know. Insensitive. He's going to be kicking himself, though. There really aren't enough scenes of those two together... Soulmates. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this chapter.) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

"Rosie, baby girl... Time to wake up..." Daddy whispers, gently tickling my ribs.

"No, Dada," I mumble, still very sleepy. I don't want to wake up.

"We're going to see Mummy soon. You do want to see Mummy, don't you?" I sit up so fast that I smack my head against the mobile above my head. Daddy sighs and says "You truly are your mum's daughter. What is it with you two girls and smacking your heads?"

I look up at him and I see dark circles under his eyes. He must be missing Mummy a lot. He picks me up and takes me to the bathroom, where he gets me ready for a bath. Typical. If Mummy gets to get away from baths, why don't I? After my bath, Daddy puts me in a nappy and a dress Mummy loves. It's long, dark red and it has white frills on it, with a white cap. It looks lovely but old. I let Daddy take me to the kitchen and put me in my high chair, then I look around. I notice that Mummy isn't here. I thought we were going to see her? "Dada, where Mama?" I ask.

He swallows, then looks at me. "Mummy's not here. We're going to go and see her soon. Alright, baby? Meanwhile... I have your breakfast." He gives me my breakfast while he has some toast. It's past lunch, though, by the time the phone rings and Daddy finally says "Come on, love. Time to see Mummy."

* * *

We drive to this big, white building. It doesn't look much like a nice place to live. I wonder why Mummy's here. Daddy carries me to this big, long desk thing and talks to a man in a blue shirt. I tune the background chatter out so I can hear and Daddy asks "Hi, sir? We're looking for a Mrs Trudy Choudhary. Would you mind telling me where she is?"

"Yeah... Mrs Choudhary... Just out of surgery. Room four-oh-six. I have to ask that if she's sleeping, you don't disturb her."

"That's fine. Thanks."

Why would Mummy be sleeping? It's day time. When the sun's awake, people are awake. That's how it works. Daddy takes me into a small box with pictures of us on every wall. I turn and so do the pictures. Whoa, that's awesome! Pictures that _copy_! We leave the magic box and we're somewhere new now! Daddy finds a door with odd drawings on it and knocks. A tireder sounding Mummy voice calls "Who is it?"

"Trudy? Are you awake in there?"

"Jasper? Yeah, I'm up. Come on in," Mummy mumbles, clearly still very tired.

Daddy lets us in and the first thing I see is Mummy, sitting in a bed. She doesn't seem hurt, which I take to be a good thing. "Mama?"

"Rosie!" she exclaims, sounding very happy.

Daddy takes me over to her and kisses Mummy's lips. "How are you feeling, beautiful?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm better now that I know you're okay, love. I take it the surgery went well?"

"I assume it did. I have stitches that are causing me no end of irritation. I'll be glad when I'm out of here. I want to get home and cuddle with my lovely family again. Has Rosalee been good?" Mummy asks, holding Daddy's hand and wrapping me in a cuddle.

"She has. She went very quiet when you left, though. Silent as a grave. She's been missing you."

I nod beside Mummy and snuggle against her. She still smells of flowers and peaches, which is nice. The scent of Mummy. "Well, that's sad. I never thought you'd miss your old mum."

I cling to her. "Mama."

Most of Mummy's friends complain about their mummies and daddies, but I don't know why. Mummies and daddies are lovely! Mine are. "See? This morning, she expected you to be in the kitchen."

Mummy kisses me and says "You're so sweet. And what about you, love? How've you coped?"

"Alright," Daddy tells her, but he doesn't quite meet her gaze.

"Did you get any sleep?" she asks, but I can tell she knows that he didn't.

"A bit. What about you? You're the one lay in a hospital bed."

Mummy shrugs. "I didn't until they drugged me out. I missed you two."

Daddy squeezes her hand. "Well, no worries, we missed you. Nothing feels right at home without our pretty little Trudy."

I burrow under Mummy's blanket and snuggle up. I accidentally brush against her tummy and she winces. "Honey, be careful, that's very sore."

"Why?" I ask, noticing that there's something not right with Mummy.

Daddy softly whispers "Mummy's not been well and she's had an operation."

I don't touch after that, but I still lean against her where she's not sore. She talks quietly to Daddy, but I don't listen. I'm too busy thinking about why Mummy's hurt. She told me that this place would make her better, not hurt her. I hold back the tears of anger and hurt. Mummy got lied to and they hurt her. It hurts that Mummy's been taken away and hurt and I can't stay here with her and I'm angry at the lying doctors for hurting her. Mummy's voice gets through to my thinky thing and I hear her asking "What's wrong, darling child?"

I don't reply, too busy steaming with anger because these people hurt my mummy. Daddy talks to me next and he sounds a bit angry. "Rosalee, your mother's talking to you."

I look up and say "No happy."

Mummy clutches me. "Why aren't you happy, baby?"

"They hurted you."

She laughs slightly. "Nobody hurt me, darling child. They got rid of the thing that was hurting me."

Daddy sighs "We can't explain it properly to her, Trudy."

"Watch me," Mummy tells him and I hear the challenge in her voice. She lifts my face and makes me look at her. She's still so pretty. "Do you know why we're here?"

"You been not okay."

"Exactly. Now, do you know what happened?"

"Daddy say the people here do something."

"Yes. What happened was that a group of special doctors gave Mummy a sleeping drug-"

"You say drugs bad, Mama," I remind her and Daddy starts laughing.

"They are, darling, but this one is a medicine. It makes people sleep. And while this drug was working, the doctors did something called an operation."

"Why?" I ask, scared. I don't like the sound of that word.

"Because I had this sickness, a very dangerous sickness. The doctors think it's all gone, but they're still going to give me treatment for it."

"What sick is it?"

Mummy tenses up and takes a deep breath. "It's called cancer. It was very early stages, so it's much, much easier to treat. But it'll all be over very soon. Okay? It's not dangerous now."

I nod, getting it as she talks. "So you better now?"

"Well, once the treatment's over, I will be."

I nod again, then cuddle up. Daddy comes closer and kisses Mummy. "When you get home, madam, you are in for a lot of kisses."

"Well, those lot out there aren't going to be pleased that you're giving me more and more motivation to get out of here. I want to get home and kiss you two into mush."

Daddy smiles and kisses her again. I like it that they love each other, because that means that they're going to stay with each other. Our next-door neighbours have split up. Their son is my friend, Bruce. His mummy and daddy had a big argument and his daddy left them. I don't think they love each other now. But Mummy and Daddy love each other a lot and they never fight. Amber's sat in the chair, smiling at them. I smile at Amber, pleased to see her. She looks at me and says "Your mum's going to be fine, Rosie. Nothing will hurt her now. The cancer's gone."

I smile, trusting her. After a short while, a doctor comes in. "Visiting hours are over now, Mr Choudhary."

Daddy nods and Mummy looks sad. They share another kiss, then Mummy kisses me. "You be good for Daddy, understand? And I will know if you aren't."

I nod, then ask "Why we gotta go?"

She looks sad. "Because you can't stay. You have to go home with Daddy now, but I'll be home the day after tomorrow."

"And you'll still be sat down," Daddy tells her.

"Whatever, love. I'd sooner be sat with my loved ones than some doctors."

* * *

I go to bed on my own. Daddy made me have a bath and he let me watch a cartoon, but I know he's not happy without Mummy, so I take myself to bed. I turn out my light and climb into bed. I don't like the dark, but Daddy says it's a good thing to have. So I lie in bed and hope Daddy gets happy soon. I'm just drifting off when I hear Daddy's very scared shout of "Rosalee, where are you?" He runs into my room and sees me sitting up. "When did you come up here?"

"I not know, Dada. I gots sleepy. Sowwy."

He sighs and kisses my cheeks. "Don't be sorry, love. You need to sleep. Mama will be home tomorrow." He kisses my forehead and lies me back down. "You sleep."

"Dada okay?" I ask.

He looks tired and like he's been crying. "Yeah, baby. Are you?"

"Mm."

He smiles and says "Okay. Good. Lie back now, baby and go to sleep."

I do and I dream of my parents together again. I miss Mummy. Daddy misses Mummy. And I want Mummy and Daddy together again.

* * *

And that was chapter fourteen. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs/ With the boombox blaring/ As we're falling in love/ Got a bottle of whatever/ But it's getting us drunk/ Singing here's to never growing up!_ ~Here's To Never Growing Up, Avril Lavigne.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	15. Chapter 15

(I own only plot.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. I would have updated sooner, but I had writer's block and the site wouldn't let me into my documents until today. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I wake to hearing Daddy talking to me. He softly whispers "Come on, baby girl. Mummy needs us."

I shoot up and ask "What?"

Daddy scoops me up and says "We're going to go pick Mummy up. Her doctors have said she can come home."

I smile and snuggle up, then ask "Dada happy?"

He smiles at me and nods. "Are you?"

"Mm hmm."

* * *

I'm very happy when we get to Mummy. She's sat on a chair, waiting. Daddy rushes to her and almost carries her to the car. She's giggling at him, then I hear her say "I'm not disabled."

Daddy's voice reaches me and he says "Well, I still want to carry my angel."

She giggles again and kisses his cheek. "I love you, you mad man."

Daddy laughs at her and hugs her close. "I love you, you beautiful woman."

Of course, Mummy is beautiful, there's no denying. Everyone says so. And while her friends all look very lovely, Mummy is the most beautiful lady alive. Daddy says so. And Mummy says he's a god... I'm not saying what she calls him when she thinks I'm not there, though... I don't know what it means, but... No. No thinking of Daddy like that, because... No. They get in the car and Mummy smiles at me, grabbing my hand. "Hello, gorgeous girl. Has Daddy been good for you?"

Daddy laughs. "You have it the wrong way around, love," he tells her.

She looks at him funnily and states "No, I know what I asked. Have you been good for our little monster?"

He sighs and kisses her. "You make me wonder why I love you."

"I know, but at least I keep you guessing."

I smile. I love my parents. They're so sweet with each other.

* * *

I sit in my baby cage at home and watch as Mummy and Daddy clean the house. Daddy's missed Mummy a lot and he's insisting that she sits down. She doesn't want to, though, because Mummy is a very stubborn lady when she wants to be. Daddy finally just pushes her down, very gently. "Look, Trudy, your doctor told you, you have to take it easy."

"And I want to clean up, since you did a very poor job of it. No offence meant, though, love," she says, the last part apologetic.

"Just because you say no offence, doesn't make me any less offended," Daddy tells her, but he kisses her to show that he's joking.

* **Trudy's POV** *

I feel it coming on before my arm twitches. I've been feeling this way since I was told about the cancer. My world has been crumbling before my eyes and I feel the urge to cut myself again, for the first time since my wedding. I stand and say "Excuse me, I need the loo."

Jasper nods, not noticing the way my arm twitched. I walk off, rapidly heading to the bathroom. I sit on the closed toilet lid and clasp my hands together. I hear Amber's soft voice beside me, saying "Don't do it, Trudy. You don't have to. Not really. It's all in your imagination. You're okay, truly. Think of Jasper, how upset he'll be if he finds out that you're doing this again. Think of Rosalee, how she'll wonder what hurt you. Please don't do it. You don't need to hurt yourself to cope."

"I know. Thank you," I whisper, even though I know it's ridiculous to talk to a voice inside my mind.

"It's okay, Trudy. Really. Be happy."

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Amber sits beside me and whispers "Rosie, tell your dad to go talk to your mum, please."

I look at her. "Why?" I ask curiously.

"Your mum needs him. Please, baby, it means a lot to your mum."

I gasp a little and Daddy looks at me. "Rosie, what is it?" he asks me, looking unnerved.

I say "Mama want you," which gets me a confused look.

"What do you mean, honey?" he asks, looking at me with interest.

Amber says "Tell him that she's hurting herself."

"She hurt herself, Dada," I repeat. It's an innocent sentence, but he goes running. I hear him shout "Trudy, open up!"

"No!" Mummy shouts at him, her voice thick with tears.

"Trudy, I'll break this door down if you don't open it! Please!" Daddy shouts at her. He isn't angry, just very, very scared.

"No! You don't need to!" she shouts back. It sounds like she's crying. I look to Amber.

"Amber, what happen?"

Amber shakes her head and kisses my forehead. "You don't have to worry. Your dad can handle this."

I'm scared, though. Why would Mummy hurt herself? I ask "Why Mama do that?"

"She's scared, darling. Don't worry, your daddy will help her," Amber says, grabbing my hand with her thin, cold hand.

I don't know, because I hear a splintering sound and my daddy running. I hear Mummy crying and Amber lies me down. I ask "Is Mama okay?"

"She will be. You sleep, little Rose. By morning, all your troubles and theirs will be washed away."

I obey her and go back into my dreams of butterflies and rainbows.

* * *

And that was chapter fifteen. Hope this was good enough. Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _Where do broken hearts go/ Can they find their way home/ Back to the open arms/ Of a love that's waiting there/ And if somebody loves you/ Won't they always love you/ I look in your eyes/ And I know that you still care/ For me._ ~Where Do Broken Hearts Go, Whitney Houston.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	16. Chapter 16

(I own only plot, not Doctor Who or any of the creations within that show. I also do not own a TARDIS, the Vashta Nerada or a sonic screwdriver. I wish.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

It's pitch black when I wake up. My immediate instinct is to scream as loudly as I can. I hear Mummy scream and get up and the light flicks on seconds later. "Rosie, baby!" she shouts and rushes to me.

Daddy follows, looking scared. I see that Mummy's gone very pale and she's picking me up, checking me over. Daddy sighs and mumbles "Trudy, babe, she's alright. It was just because she woke up in the dark. It probably scared the poor munchkin."

It did. Mummy hugs me and kisses me. "My precious child. Did you have a bad dream?"

I don't want to say yes, because I'm no liar. I shake my head and Daddy groans "See, babe? Panic. She woke up in the dark and freaked out."

Mummy clutches me. "I want her to sleep in our room, with us."

Daddy sighs tiredly. "Whatever. I'm not up for arguing with you. It's twenty past one, I'm tired and not ready to deal with two adorable girls. Bed. I don't care where you sleep."

Mummy takes me to their room and tucks me up, holding me close between her and Daddy. It's nice and warm with them. I like it in their room. The walls are a deep red, a fluffy cream carpet, the bed is all soft and warm and the ceiling is plain white, like the wood work. I close my eyes and inhale the smell. It's Mummy's perfume and Daddy's shower gel and their deodorant. Nice. It smells of my parents. It's nice to be with them. I don't remember the last family cuddle...

* * *

I wake up with the dawn again. I'm still tucked up with Mummy and Daddy, but Daddy's alarm buzzes at us. Daddy gets up and sighs. Mummy mumbles "That alarm..."

She doesn't sound impressed. Daddy kisses her and says "Sorry about that, beautiful. Just you rest some more."

"I was planning to," she mutters, grabbing me and pulling me in.

Daddy chuckles and kisses me. "You be a good girl for your mum. And, do her a favour, help her clean up later."

I smile, though I doubt he can see it. I've been squished against Mummy's chest. "Yes, Dada," I reply, even though it probably came out as _Mesh, Baba._ I don't think Squished is a good way to talk.

He laughs and strokes my hair, then pokes Mummy gently. "Let your daughter breathe, Trudy. She's going to suffocate."

Mummy turns me over while she sleeps. "There," she mumbles, keeping me close.

"That's my girl. I'll talk to you both tonight."

* **Jasper's POV** *

Leaving the house is always horrible. My two gorgeous girls... I miss them both horribly already. And my poor Trudy, she can barely walk as it is. Not to mention her episode last night. God... _(What if she does that again? What if she goes too far and... Rose... She'll be on her own... No Trudy... This is not a good way to start my day.)_ Shaking the terrifying thoughts from my mind, I get in the car and head off to work. I'm dreading returning. I don't want to get home and find my wife dead and my daughter alone. I'm glad to reach the car park. "Alright, there, mate?" a voice shouts.

I turn to see Owen, a colleague of mine. "Yeah, thanks. What about you?"

He shrugs. "Ah, alright. How's the wife? I heard about her operation... Is she okay?"

"She's doing fine, thanks," I tell him. He's met my Trudy once and that was more than enough. Not that I'm anywhere near not trusting my wife, but I don't trust other people with her. Especially not Owen. I think that guy has a bit of a crush on her. The last thing I want is him going after my wife.

"And the baby's with her?"

"Not so much of a baby now. Yeah, Rose is with her."

Owen nods. "How old is Rosalee now? Eight months?"

"Eleven," I reply.

"What? Already? God, time's flown. Doesn't seem like two minutes since that dance and your wife brought her in. She was something like two weeks old."

I nod, already missing that. It was true, my little angel was growing up far too quickly. It scares me a little. Like if I blink, it makes me feel like she'll be a teenager, made up, dressed up and going on a date. "Yeah, she was."

I can't think of my little baby growing up... I don't ever want her to grow up. Not my child. She's my little girl.

* **Trudy's POV** *

I stir cake batter and watch as my little angel plays with her bricks. She smiles at me. That beautiful, innocent little smile. "What's my gorgeous girl smiling at?" I ask, adoring my child's pure innocence. She looks so happy, because the world hasn't hurt her.

"You, Mama," she replies, her lovely little voice so full of life and happiness.

"And why is that?" I smile at her, the feeling of knowing she's mine renewing that amazement and feeling of being blessed all over again. I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter.

"You lovely," she states, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Her words bring a sense of pleasure over me. My baby, one of the reasons I keep living, the sweetest little girl I've ever known. "Thank you, darling," I reply, not letting on just how much her words mean. Her whole existence means everything to me. I notice that she's stacking all of her bricks in a strange way. "What are you building, beautiful girl?"

"I make time box, like Doctor," she tells me, grinning proudly.

I look at her. "You're making a time box?" I ask, confused.

"Yes, Mama," she grins, proud of herself. When she says Mama, it makes me dizzy with the happiness. Being her mother, it's such a privilege. "I make timey-wimey box and I go travel!"

I laugh, loving her to bits. "You're a very clever girl, then. Is it bigger on the inside?"

"Yes, Mama," she tells me, smiling. "It a TARDIS."

She knows what a TARDIS is. As a fan, I must admit, she fills me with such pride. "Are you going to fight aliens who want to hurt our world?"

"Yes, Mama. I gonna meet Doctor and travel galaxy!"

She's so clever! I smile at her and say "You need to take pictures. Do you think you're brave enough to take on Daddy's friend Clive from work?"

Clive is a six feet tall, muscular, strong-looking man and he has a deep, booming voice. Which, I must admit, caused me to jump so much when I met him at the dance Jasper took me to, I almost dropped Rosalee. She's seen him since, because he drops off paperwork for Jasper. He scared her once, playing around. She shakes her head and says "He not a mean alien. He a very tall human. He even taller than Dada, but not by much."

"That's right, darling. He might be coming by tomorrow. Are you afraid?" I ask, teasingly.

"No, Mama. I gonna fight bad aliens, I not scared."

I smile. "Are you afraid of Daddy?"

"No, Mama. Dada no scare me!"

"Oh? What does scare you, hmm?" I ask, laughing. Almost everything scares her. Even her own little shadow.

"Vashta... Neb... Nel... Nevi... The skull things in the funny helmets," she says. "That why I no like shadow."

I smile at her and ask "The Vashta Nerada scare you, do they, baby? Well, guess who they're scared of!"

"Is it you, Mama?" she asks hopefully.

"It's the Doctor! And he will protect you, won't he? And any nasty Vashta Nerada come for you, they have me to get through," I promise her, placing my whisk back in the bowl and picking my beautiful girl up. She clings to me and kisses my cheek. I laugh and hug her close. "Nobody touches my baby girl. Hey, listen. What sort of theme do you want for your party?"

She grins. "Doctor?"

I laugh again, pride filling me. I've done it. A tiny Whovian child. Oh, God, Jasper is not going to be pleased! I smile a bit at the reaction I'll get from him. "Okay, Doctor. You can have a Doctor Who party."

She laughs and hugs me. "You best mama ever."

There are some things in this life worth living for. And if I have her and Jasper, then I don't need to worry. I have my whole life right here.

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Doctor Who party! Mummy's going to give me a party about Doctor Who! I hear the doorbell and Mummy says "Run and answer that, sweetie-pie. It's Auntie Patricia and Uncle Eddie."

I run to the door and yank it open. Auntie Patricia and Uncle Eddie grin at me. "Hey, there, princess!" Auntie Patricia exclaims, crouching down. She can't bend over now, because of her babies. I don't get how there's two, but it's cool.

Uncle Eddie bends over and kisses my head. "How's our little angel face?"

I grin and let them cuddle me. Only Mummy and Daddy know how much I like to be clever. Uncle Eddie leads me to Mummy, then kisses her cheek. She turns, shocked, then bursts out laughing. "Eddie, dear!" she giggles, hugging him close, kissing his cheeks. "How are you, love?"

"Tired. Yackball over there keeps me up all night, complaining that she's out of fudge ice cream," Uncle Eddie laughs.

"You would too if you were four months pregnant with twins!" Auntie Patricia defended herself loudly.

Mummy laughs and hugs her. "How are you, darling?" she asks, giggling at Auntie Patricia.

"As okay as you can get with twins kicking your bladder in," she replies, hugging her. "How are you holding up after the operation?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thank you, lovie. Now, I just got the cake in, so we'll go to the living room and I'll get the kettle on."

I get myself free and go to Mummy, just because I want a cuddle with her. I see her with the kettle and I go over to her. I wind my arms around her leg and hold tight. "Me love Mama," I murmur.

She looks down and smiles at me. "I love you, baby."

Mummy is the prettiest, kindest, cuddliest lady ever. I love her.

* * *

The day wears on and Mummy says that Auntie Patricia and Uncle Eddie are going to find out whether their babies are boys or girls or boy and girl in a week. I don't know what that means, but I would like to know. I snuggle Mummy, because it's nice to snuggle with Mummy. Mummy dishes out cake and lets me have a taste. I know I'm not really allowed it, so that's a nice treat. Uncle Eddie says "Trudy, you don't know how much I have missed your incredible baking."

"I think I do, darling," Mummy laughs, giving me some of her portion.

"No, you really don't."

Auntie Patricia says "You've spoiled him, you know. He doesn't appreciate cooking now, because yours is the best he's ever had."

Uncle Eddie smirks and says "Trudy's a fantastic cook. You can't beat her cooking. Nobody can beat that. She is the very personification of the perfect chef."

Mummy blushes and laughs. "Now, Eddie, don't insult her. She's the one making your meals every day."

"I guess so. Her cooking is a close second to yours, though."

"Mm, nice save. Agreed."

Mummy laughs at them. I smile and say "Mama."

She grins and pulls me in. Auntie Patricia says "I can only hope ours are even half as cute as your Rose."

Uncle Eddie says "They will be cute, Yacker, they're half you."

I grin and bury my face in Mummy's shirt. I love her. Auntie Patricia says "Don't go sappy on me now."

It's around supper when they go home and I'm getting sleepy. Mummy picks me up and cuddles with me. "Daddy will be home soon, beautiful girl. Have you missed him?"

"Yes, Mama," I murmur, too tired to do anything now. I hide my face on her shoulder and shut my eyes. I want sleep...

I get woken up again by Daddy. He shouts "Trudykins, you'd better have been good to our child!"

"As always, darling! She's exhausted!"

I mumble and rest my head on her shoulder. Daddy comes in, wearing his work clothes, then he kisses Mummy and says "You are the most beautiful wife in the world, Trudy. I've missed you."

"Likewise, love. How do you feel?"

"Tired, but better since I see your gorgeous face. And how's our princess?"

"Sleepy, by her own admission. Here. You take princess, I'll finish supper."

I'm passed to Daddy, who lies me on my back in his arms and cradles me. He kisses Mummy again and then kisses my forehead. "Pretty princess. You're still tiny. Just like your mummy."

"Oi, cheeky, I'm not that small!" Mummy exclaims, sounding insulted. "I'm very nearly as tall as-"

"A hobbit? Yeah, I know. You're a midget."

She scoffs, insulted. "Well!"

Daddy laughs and kisses her. "Aww, don't be upset. It's cute that you're little."

"What makes you think you're allowed to kiss me now?"

"The fact that you're not mad," Daddy smirks at her and she nudges him.

"Yes, I am," she mutters. "You just can't see that."

Daddy kisses her again. "You're beautiful."

She is. "You're gorgeous. Now, you'd better let me get on with this. Go get Rosie to sleep. The poor munchkin's had a hard night and she hasn't slept yet."

Daddy takes me to the living room and gives me a bottle of milk. He whispers "You need to sleep, beautiful child."

As I finish the milk, I eventually do fall asleep. And I'm very glad to.

* * *

And that was chapter sixteen. Hope this was good enough. The poll for the Peddie babies' genders will be up soon, so to everyone who reads this, please vote! Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _If life ain't/ Just a joke/ Then why are we laughing/ If life ain't/ Just a joke/ Then why are we laughing/ If life ain't/ Just a joke/ Then why are we laughing/ If life ain't/ Just a joke/ Then why am I dead/ Dead!_ ~Dead, My Chemical Romance.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	17. Chapter 17: Warning! Fluff ahead!

(I own only plot, not Doctor Who or any of the creations within that show or Avon.)

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. You're all brilliant and I love you all. (To SibunaMockingjay: The poll is up and guests can vote. :) And I like your thinking. That sounds like a good idea. We'll see what happens with the votes) (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Trudy** **'s POV** *

I have three weeks to pull the entire party together. I have to get a T.A.R.D.I.S door decoration, I have to get a control panel for the living room, I need a Dalek model, a Cyberman model, a sonic screwdriver, an actor to play The Doctor, a new dress for my girl... I need a cake! Oh, God! I hear my husband picking Rosalee up and saying "Good morning, baby."

I sigh in relief. He brings her down to me and I sit on my list. "Is she up?" I ask of my husband, who has a day off.

"She certainly is, love!" he calls back, walking in with our little girl. "And she's full of Doctor Who nonsense. Says she's having a Doctor Who themed birthday party. Is this true?"

I blush and nod. "Well, I'm not saying no. She's having a Doctor Who themed party."

He groans and exasperatedly asks "You expect me to pay for a Doctor Who themed party for our baby girl?"

"Well, you don't have to, because I've been doing Avon work for some extra cash. I can pay for it if you want!" I exclaim, remembering the invitations had to be T.A.R.D.I.S shaped.

He sighs. "You didn't think to talk about this?"

"I asked Rose. And since it's her birthday, I am respecting her wishes on this."

Jasper rolls his eyes at me. "You're obsessed with that show. Is it because of the Doctor?"

I laugh dryly. "You think that I fancy the Doctor."

"Kind of, yeah."

"And you're jealous of a celebrity I've got one, no chance with and two, no attraction to whatsoever?" I ask, insulted by this entire conversation.

"Well, yeah, I do. Come on, Trudy, I know what you're like. You fancy most celebrity guys!"

I feel my eyes widen in hurt and anger. "You're wrong. You should know, after just over three years of marriage, that I only have eyes for you! And another thing! The fact that you think so lowly of me is really insulting! All I'm doing is organising a party our little girl wants. It isn't wrong."

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Mummy looks very upset and Daddy looks shocked. "Trudy, it's not thinking low of you, it's how you are!"

She gets up and clutches her notebook. "Yeah, because I go out and flirt with every man I see! I've cheated you so many times in three years, right? Mm, I'm awful! Why do you bother with me? Hmm? Why do you let me live with you if I'm that bad in your eyes?" she yells, anger in her voice and tears in her eyes. "I've been nothing but loyal to you, Jasper. I'm yours and I always have been. You're just jealous over the fact that I like a television show! That's ridiculous! I've stopped working to keep your house clean and you fed! I've stopped going on evenings out with my former colleagues to look after the baby when you're going out! And do you know what? You should try doing what I do every day! I don't want to talk to you again today! You can leave me alone!"

Mummy storms out and leaves me in Daddy's arms. Daddy asks "Does your mum fancy the Doctor, baby girl?"

"No, Dada. She like the show, like she say."

"You're a little Mummy's girl, aren't you? Don't repeat her words, baby. Does she like the Doctor?"

I groan and put my hands around his face and say "Mama no fancy Doctor."

He sighs and says "Fine."

I lean back and fall onto the sofa. I can hear Mummy crying. "Dada, Mama cry," I tell him.

"I know she is, baby. But she's not okay with being talked to. And sometimes, when your mother's sad, it's better to let her calm herself rather than to talk with her."

* **Trudy's POV** *

 _(_ _I can't... I won't... I shouldn't. I have Rosalee... I cannot hurt myself now. Not with my family in the house.)_ Regardless of my thoughts against it and the pains I'm taking not to do this, my hand presses my nail scissors in and the numbing pain in my wrist starts. I feel the numbness, the pain leaving me. _(I don't want to! No! Stop it!)_ With some effort, I remove the blade, forcing myself not to do this. "I cannot do this now. I will not sink under that again. I will not cut myself. Not with my family needing me. No, I won't hurt myself. I refuse to let this happen," I mutter to myself.

"You're doing so well, Trudy. You know you're strong enough not to do this," a warm voice, one I haven't heard in well over three years, whispers to me.

I look up into the creamy pale face and sky blue eyes of Amber, one of my darlings. I feel the tears starting again. I softly whisper "Amber?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. You're doing so well. You're much stronger than you think you are."

"Amber, help me," I whimper, needing her advice. I know I should be strong, but I can't. Not now. Not after what happened between Jasper and me.

"Listen, Trudy, nobody will ever mean to hurt you. You know he loves you. That's why he's so protective over you. He's only jealous because he loves you and thinks you deserve better."

"But he knows that I love him!" I wail. "Why does he see me as terrible?"

"He doesn't think you're terrible, Trudy, he thinks you could do better! Men only get jealous when they believe that their loved one can do better!" Amber tells me, her voice soft and full of kindness, the sort I don't usually get. It's the kindness that only comes from those who understand the pain you're going through.

I sob and whisper "Amber, I can't do this, can I? I can't hurt myself with them in the house."

"No. You don't need to, not really. It's an addiction. You'll be okay. Just know that everyone here loves you."

She vanishes as there's soft knock. "Trudy, sweetie?" Jasper asks.

"No... I told you not to talk to me," I respond, not ready to face him. Not with the blood dripping out of my arm.

"Well, I think it's time I totally ignore an order. Look, love, I never meant to hurt you."

"Oh, yeah? So accusing me of flirting with everyone isn't supposed to hurt me? Jasper, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I know when people don't trust me. And you are one of those people."

"This is stupid. It all happened because you didn't talk this party through."

"No, this happened because you decided to throw a tantrum because I'm doing my best to give our child the party she wants. You called me unfaithful and you told me that I don't respect you. Don't you think I deserve more credit than this? Because I do. And I don't appreciate being told that sort of thing when I've given up my social life and career for you and our baby. Can't you just listen to one thing I ask you to do when it matters the most?"

He's almost silent for a moment, before he softly, guiltily says "I'm sorry, Trudy. Really. You deserve better treatment and more respect. Be nice to yourself. I'll be downstairs when you're ready to come back to us."

I hear him leave and the pain of letting him go tears into me. I throw the scissors at the door and curl up on the floor, crying silently. I don't want to be here.

* * *

* **Rosalee's POV** *

Three episodes of Doctor Who pass before Mummy returns. She's stopped crying and Daddy gets up. "Would you like some tea, darling?" he asks, guiding Mummy to a chair.

"No, thanks," Mummy says, her voice crackly and harsh. She sounds like she needs some tea.

"What about water? Juice? Coffee? I could go get you a strawberries and cream frappé, if you'd like."

"It's okay," she tells him, her voice still harsh with dryness and tears.

"Hydration is important after crying, love. Are you sure? It can hurt you if you don't," Daddy softly whispers, stroking Mummy's lovely hair.

She gets up and goes to the kitchen. She comes back with a glass of mineral water. "Okay? Is this alright?"

"That's good, love. You sit yourself down."

Daddy looks very sorry to Mummy and she looks like she would sooner be a million miles away. She looks at the screen and says "This is a rerun. It's Matt Smith. The Eleventh Hour."

I nod at Mummy. I love it when she watches with me. She knows everything. Daddy sits beside her chair, holding her free hand. I hope this means that they've made up... I don't like it when they fight. I watch Doctor Who until I feel myself slumping. I slip off the sofa and climb onto Mummy's lap so I can lie on her. She smiles at me and sets her glass down so that she can hug me. Daddy sees me and smiles. "Is our little princess sleepy?"

"Yes, Dada."

They smile at each other as I lie against Mummy's chest and close my eyes. She's soft and warm and she smells so good as I drift off to sleep, listening to The Doctor talking to Amy. I catch the warm lamp light as I finally fall asleep.

* **Jasper's POV** *

The episode ends and Trudy switches the set off. She glances at our baby, who happens to be sleeping, curled up on her mother, looking just as angelic as her mother does when she sleeps. I smile, knowing that this little girl is the spitting image of her mother. Beautiful, small, intelligent beyond her age, loving, gentle, sensitive and sincere. The only differences are that Rose is tinier than even her mum and that she's my daughter. I softly murmur "She is the very image of you, Trudy."

"No, she's not, she's more like you. She's gorgeous, just like you are."

I take this to mean that we've made up. "No, look. She's the spitting image of you. Just even littler than you."

"I'm not _that_ small!" the beautiful being laughs quietly.

"No, but you are tiny. And very cute."

She shakes her head and picks Rosalee up. "I'm going to put princess to bed, then I'll come back here and we can plan her party," she tells me, then kisses me. Her lips are still soft and sweet, like buttercream. "I'll be back in a minute."

I sit in a bit of a daze for a minute. Every time she kisses me, it's just like it's the first time we've kissed. She just stuns me with everything she does. The amount of kisses we've shared and yet she never fails to shock me with the soft kisses. I sigh. I have the prettiest wife ever. "What sort of potion is that lip balm?" I ask myself quietly. I let myself go back to the day Trudy and I shared our first kiss...

* _Flashback_ *

 _"I need a chocolate liqueur. You have no idea how badly I need that..." Trudy moans, her head in her hands._

 _We've had a busy day and she's been on her feet all day. I rub her forearm gently. "You don't need alcohol to relax, Trudy. You don't need anything like it."_

 _She sighs "I know... But the effects are lovely. It releases the tension in my body."_

 _We sit in silence until she gets up. "Where are you going?" I ask, my heart sinking. I miss her when she's not around._

 _"Home," she replies softly. "I'm ready for bed. Don't worry, I won't touch the alcohol."_

 _I get up and follow her to the door. "Trudy, before you leave, I just want to say... You're very pretty."_

 _She blushes and says "That's very kind of you, Jasper." She reaches up and kisses my cheek. "Have a good night, gorgeous."_

 _I smile and before we register what's happening, our lips have met and it sounds cliché, but it's like nothing else exists, just her and me. Her lips are soft and satiny, sweet and plump. When we finally split apart, it's like the world has ended. I miss the contact. "Goodnight, Trudy," I whisper, looking into her beautiful, glittering brown eyes._

 _"Goodnight, Jasper," she whispers back, smiling. Such a beautiful smile._

* _Flashback over_ *

After the bell incident, we split up and she didn't seem to want to talk any more. It took me over a year to go and see her again. My angel returns and whispers "Rosalee's in bed, love. Now, do you want to plan her party?"

"Okay," I reply, but I'm looking at the sweet, maternal face of my wife, rather than the list she's so adorably concentrating on. "You've got such a lovely little concentration face."

She smiles and grabs my hand. "I love you. Did you know that?"

"To put up with me for this long, love, I think you'd need to. You're perfect, angel. Never forget that," I say, then lean up and whisper "I love you, Trudykins," into her ear.

The smile on her little face is enough to make me smile for the rest of the night. I am truly blessed to have such a lovely wife and beautiful daughter.

* * *

And that was chapter seventeen. Hope this was good enough. The poll for the Peddie babies' genders is up on my profile, so to everyone who reads this, please go and vote! Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _So many/ Bright lights to/ Cast a shadow/ But can I speak/ Well/ Is it hard understanding/ I'm incomplete/ A life that's so demanding/ I get so weak/ A love that's so demanding/ I can't speak!_ ~Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	18. Chapter 18

(I own only plot, not Doctor Who or any of the creations within that show. I do own Rosalee though. 3:) )

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. Sorry about the late update, this past week or so has been insane. You're all brilliant and I love you all. This one's set on the day before Rosalee's first birthday. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

I'm watching my teddy as Mummy gets things off a shelf that I'm not allowed to look at. I am so curious, but Daddy's got the teddy and he's making me fight him to get my bear back. I reach out for my bear and Daddy teasingly pulls him away from me. "Dada!" I whine, trying to get my bear back.

"You have to catch him, darling, that's the point of the game," Daddy tells me, but he gives me my bear back. I hug him close and stroke his head.

"Tan goo," I say, cursing my inability to pronounce things properly. I cuddle my bear and whisper "No take bear gen."

Daddy smiles and kisses my forehead. "Okay, love. I won't take your bear again."

I nod and hold my bear. I love my bear, he's soft and warm. I nudge his fluffy ear with my nose and smile, because my bear loves me. Mummy says "Okay, come on. We'll get going."

I'm not allowed to look at whatever Mummy's bought, but I don't mind. I just care that I have my teddy. "Trudy, do you really need all of this?"

"Yes, now hands off!" she tells him, swatting at his hands.

"Alright, calm down, lady. You're acting like a lunatic."

"Your lunatic," she corrects and I see her smirk at him.

Daddy rolls his eyes and hugs her. "You're a mad woman."

Mummy nods and says "I know."

* * *

I'm put in my room when we get home. Mummy says "You have to stay here, Rosie. Daddy and I have things to do."

I nod and ask "Bricks?"

Daddy says "You play with your bricks, sweetie. Mummy and I have to go downstairs. You be good."

I nod and let them go, then crawl under my bed, getting my special book. It's got my words in it, not someone else's, and it makes me-sense. Amber's been helping me. Mummy and Daddy don't know I have this, but with Amber helping me, I can write. "Amber?" I whisper.

She appears at my side and smiles. "Diary update?" she asks.

"Yes," I whisper back, not wanting Mummy or Daddy to find out. We normally write together after lights out, but because Mummy and Daddy are busy downstairs, we can write together now. With Amber's help, I write _"Mama and Dada have left me up here while they go do stuff downstairs. I like it, though, because that means I get to be around Amber again."_

She smiles and says "I like being around you, Rosie."

I love being with Amber, because she's so nice to me. I never want to be downstairs when I have Amber. We write some more, then hide my book and play bricks until supper. Daddy comes in and scoops me up. "Hey, Rosalee. How's my beautiful girl?"

"Goo!" I shout, playing the average baby. Daddy doesn't need a very smart child around, he has Mummy for that.

"Good. Mama has your food ready. Is my little girl hungry?"

"Yeah!" I squeal. With Mummy's cooking, who wouldn't be?

"That's my girl. Come on, you," he laughs, stroking my head. "My beautiful little angel."

He covers my eyes as we go through the living room, but I don't mind. It's like peekaboo. Mummy takes me when we get to the kitchen and holds my head to her shoulder. "Hello, gorgeous girl," she coos as she sits me in my high chair.

"Hihi, Mama," I gurgle at her.

She grins and kisses me as she puts my food in front of me. "Is my girl hungry?"

"Yes, Mama," I say, grinning as much as she does. Mummy smiles pretty.

"Good, because here's your food!" she exclaims, beaming happily.

* * *

One delicious meal, warm bath and lots of toothpaste and a onesie later, I'm tucked up in bed. "You're going to need your sleep, sweetheart, you have a big, big, big day tomorrow!" Mummy almost sings, looking very excited.

"Okay, Mama," I say, snuggling into my warm bed.

"Goodnight, darling!" she sings, then kisses me goodnight.

Daddy kisses me and strokes my cheek. "Goodnight, baby."

I'm left in the dark, but I don't care. I'm sleepy. I smile as I fall into a magical land of rainbows and unicorns.

* * *

And that was chapter eighteen. Hope this was good enough. The poll for the Peddie babies' genders is up on my profile, so to everyone who reads this, please go and vote! Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and votes and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _Is this the real life/ Is this just fantasy/ Caught in a landslide/ No escape from reality._ ~Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


	19. Chapter 19

(I own only plot, not Doctor Who or any of the creations within that show. I do own Rosalee though. 3:) )

A/N: New chapter! Yayayay! Enjoy. Thank you to all my magpies for everything you've done to keep my inspiration and encouraging me to write. (P.S. Everything in brackets and italics _(italics)_ are thoughts.)

* **Rosalee's POV** *

"Rosie..." Mummy's warm voice drifts into my mind. "Rosie... Wakey wakey... It's going to be a big day, baby."

I grumble a bit and turn over, then mumble "No wake."

Mummy sighs and picks me up, then kisses both of my cheeks. "Listen up, sweetheart, today is your day and you will celebrate."

"Sleep?" I ask hopefully.

"Not sleep. Celebrate," Mummy says, trying to correct me.

"I mean what I say. Sleep," I tell her.

She laughs and kisses my cheek. "Oh, sweetie. You have presents downstairs and we're having a big party to celebrate you! You do remind me of your dad, wanting to celebrate things with sleep."

I shrug and snuggle against her. "Sleepy, Mama."

"I know, honey, I do. Come on, though. It's time for presents for our little angel!"

* * *

Daddy kisses Mummy and me when we get downstairs, then happily exclaims "Happy birthday, Rosie! How's my little angel?"

I frown. "Sleepy."

He bursts out laughing and kisses me. "We can't knock you for honesty, can we, baby? Come on, lovely girl. It's time for presents."

He gets out a camera and Mummy sets me down, then hands me a parcel. I look at her and she says "Open it up, come on."

I sigh and tear the paper, then my heart stops. It's a sonic screwdriver! Like the Doctor's! I let out a loud squeal of delight. Mummy passes me another parcel, which reveals a box set of Doctor Who DVDs! I nearly faint with the excitement. I even find a small dress that looks like Matt Smith's suit in dress form!

* * *

I am relieved of the camera once I finish and Mummy takes me to the kitchen and gives me a plate with a hard-boiled egg that has a runny yolk and some toast strips, then says "Eat up, honey. I'm going to finish your cake while your daddy put your shelves up in your room so that you can have all your new Doctor Who things displayed."

"Fan goo, Mama," I say, through a massive mouthful of food.

"Baby, please swallow before you talk."

I chew through my food and swallow it before saying "Sowwy, Mama."

She laughs and says "It's okay, darling."

I have to say, I can't _wait_ to see what else happens today.

* * *

And that was chapter nineteen. Hope this was good enough. I'm sorry it was so late and so short. I've had college, been ill, had writer's block and very busy with other stuff besides, so I haven't had much time for writing. :( The poll for the Peddie babies' genders is up on my profile, so to everyone who reads this, please go and vote! The announcement should be made within the next two chapters! Thanks to all for the reviews and favourites and follows and votes and for keeping this story alive.

Song quote of the day: _He calls the mansion/ Not a house/ But a tomb/ He's always choking from the stench and the fume/ The wedding party all collapsed in the room/ So send my resignation to the/ Bride and the groom/ Let's go down/ This elevator only goes up to ten/ He's not around/ He's always looking at men/ Down by the pool/ He doesn't have many friends/ As they are/ Face down and bloated/ Snap a shot with the lens/ If you marry me/ Would you bury me/ Would you carry me/ To the end?_ ~To The End, My Chemical Romance.

Until next time, hugs for everyone! C. xx


End file.
